


The Pact

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Homosexuality, London, M/M, Nobility, Persecution, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is the heir of one of the richest people in the realm - his uncle Thorin Durin Duke of Erebor has set him a punishment - he has to find an appropriate wife... Kili doesn't feel like having a wife at all...  </p><p>Tauriel Mirkwood is a slave to her ancestry and demanding father, Thranduil Mirkwood Duke Rutland. Ever since her brother ran away, her father has one goal - to get her married to the best prospect husband and forcing her to have an heir. Feeling heartbroken and pushed away from the love of her life, she feels lost and depressed.</p><p>Will their marriage stand in the way to finding true love and achieving happiness? </p><p>Fili is just a servant, who has a crush on his master Duke Erebor... meeting the young heir brings so much problems, that he has no idea if he should love or hate his new master... Will he manage with the growing relationship between his master and his wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The party was like any other fancy dinner party at Galadriel’s. She was a rich widow, and her firm position as the trend setter and the society’s dictator caused that everyone who meant anything was at the party, and everyone who wanted to mean something tried to get in. The beautiful golden hair hostess would stroll around the huge crowd, gracing people with a greeting, or ignoring them completely.

Kili by all means hated all these parties. It was too loud. If it wasn’t just the music, it was the provincial people speaking too loud as to catch attention. It was too stuffy, the huge ballroom filled to the limits. But what he hated most were all these people gazing at him.

He could hear their thoughts, he could feel their eyes on him. All those mothers rich, richer and aspiring, were gazing at him with a demand in their eyes. They pushed their daughters at him, trying to do anything to come closer to the Durin fortune. He hated those daughters even more. So lifeless, so dull and stupid. Of course all these girls finished expensive schools, learnt dancing, painting and French, but few could do those things well, and none could have a conversation on any other topic. Some were beautiful, he had to admit, but none could stir anything in him.

He could still hear the huge fight he had with his uncle. Kili knew he screwed up big time, he got drunk, created a huge dept while playing cards and later he lost a bet. Now he had to do the one thing he always dreaded. He had to roam the London ballrooms in search for his doom. He had to find a wife.

Thorin set the rules so firmly, Kili could only lower his head and submit. Ten thousand a year, and anything his wife brings into the marriage. If Kili found a really good heiress, and provided an heir within three years, Thorin would reconsider his limitations. His wife had to have good connections and blood, and the money was also pretty important. But what stirred Kili the most was having a wife despite having no inclination towards any woman. He had no idea how having an heir would work, if his brain was not wired to sleep with women, and he had no idea where to find a wife who would not be a burden.

All these girls were so idiotic. They were flirting, sending soft smiles his way, and it irritated him as hell. Their mothers, aunts and relatives even worse.

“Dear Godson, let me show you around yet again.” Celebrian took his arm and guided him around the crowd. She was the Duchess of Beaufort, her husband Elrond not only one of the most industrious men in the realm, but also a keen politician.

“Has uncle shared with you his concerns?” Kili asked her gently.

“His deep sour mood had affected us all.” Celebrian smiled at him and flipped her beautiful blond hair. “What do you think of that girl in the light blue dress?” She pointed to a short blond girl.

“Nothing special.” He growled.

“Fifty thousand.” She told him in whisper. “Her mother’s side isn’t best, but her dad has good blood.”

“The more I look around the more depressed I am. Uncle has given me an impossible task.” Kili noticed sadly.

“You would be forced to such a decision sooner or later.” She said calmly.

“Why doesn’t he just marry someone himself? This is just so hopeless. He’s not senile yet.” Kili realised.

“Do you see that girl next to Lady Mowbray?”She motioned to a group of women and tactfully ignored his remark.

“She’s beautiful.” Kili admitted.

“She just finished school, they say she is nice and unspoilt. Almost seventy thousand.” Celebrian informed him calmly.

“Is she related to Lady Daubeny?” Kili noticed the woman standing next to the girl.

“Unfortunately.” Celebrian grimaced thinking of the primitive woman.

After fifteen more girls, Kili just wanted to run away. The whole task was hopeless. Then a flash of red hair caught his attention. He noticed the beautiful girl gaze around curiously before, but Celebrian didn’t mention her at all. The girl was so different than all the girls there, Kili was simply curious.

“What about her?” Kili motioned the beautiful red head.

“Oh her...” Celebrian inhaled and tried to walk away but Kili’s strong arm stopped her.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked her slowly.

“She does meet the basic qualities, but entering that family... is not what your uncle had in mind when he dictated the good blue blood requirement.” Celebrian admitted slowly.

“Now you made me curious.” Kili smiled at her. He noticed the girl was near Galadriel a lot, so Celebrian as Galadriel’s sister in law, must have known the girl as well.

“Her name is Tauriel Mirkwood.” Celebrian finally told him.

“Mirkwood? As in Duke Rutland’s daughter?” Kili immediately knew why she didn’t want to name the girl. A relation like that would not be welcome in most families, no matter the enormous wealth of the Mirkwood family. Having Rutland as a father-in-law would be anyone’s nightmare.

“Correct. She was born in his third marriage, her mother was the daughter of Duke of Rothes, so she’s half Scottish.” She informed him.

“So her blood is extremely pure, and being half Scottish should please uncle.” Kili immediately noticed. “What about her dowry?”

Celebrian inhaled and tried to avoid answering, but seeing his firm glare so alike to Thorin’s she finally whispered. “One hundred fifty or more, and two huge properties from her mother’s side a good title included. But Rutland has only one more child apart from her, and no one knows where his only son is. For practical purposes it is possible she will be his heir, or the heir of this relation might inherit at least part of the Mirkwood fortune.”

“Didn’t he marry like seven times?” Kili remembered.

“And all his wives died at childbirth or miscarried many times.” Celebrian told him grimly. “So much so that only someone desperate would give their daughter to him.”

“She looks a bit out of place here...” Kili noticed slowly.

“She’s a wild thing... not a proper Lady. I do admit she’s beautiful, but her grandfather Earl of Rothes raised her in the Scottish wilds and he gave her a lot of freedom. Mirkwood sent her to good schools, but she’s strong willed.” She whispered to him trying to sway him away from the girl. She knew a lot about the girl from Galadriel and such a marriage carried too many difficulties.

“Dear Aunt, I know it must be a bother, but would you please find the time to introduce me to this beautiful young lady?” Kili finally decided.

Celebrian gazed at him sternly, and finally gave in.

\------

Tauriel was in a panic. When her dad visited her in her grandfather’s house, she knew the day came to face reality. Legolas was gone, he got irritated with dad and left to roam the world, the further away the better. Now Mirkwood’s attention was on her, and it took her best acting abilities to pretend she was the good obedient daughter. And it worked, for so many years it worked. He would visit once a year, send presents, introduce his new wives, and he treated her as his most precious prize. He would show her off, and fawn over her beauty.

But she wasn’t blind to what kind of person he was, he was extremely selfish, his wives had a really difficult life with him, being half servants and half breeding cows. Legolas, the only brother she had and whom she barely knew, was right when he decided to leave. Now their father’s focus was on her, and there was only one thing he needed her for. He needed an heir.

That way she found herself in Galadriel’s household, the elegant lady, a distant relative of her father, took the job of bringing her into the good society, and Tauriel hated every minute of every ball, dinner party, recital or tea she had to attend. The same as she hated music, painting and all those other idiotic things she was forced to learn in the posh school she was sent to. She found her best friends there, she found the love of her life. But she lost everything at the same time. Now she had to salvage what she could.

“Erebor, Devonshire, Queensbury, Bute and Townshend. No one less is worth you.” Those five names on her father’s lips were her doom. Not only did she have to arrange to meet them, but she also had a very limited choice. A choice which wasn’t hers to make, the men always had the initiative of choosing a wife. “You’re the most beautiful and perfect girl out there.” His voice rang in her head again. “They would all love to marry into my fortune, but only the best can lay his dirty hands on my little girl.” Her father’s smile and words made her shiver. There was no man in the world she wanted. No man could give her what her heart desired.

When Galadriel instructed her how to behave, and which men to consider, she crossed out Queensbury and Townshend. Galadriel told her in a low whisper about the mistresses and affairs, and Tauriel knew those two meant trouble even before seeing their disgusting features.

Devonshire was nice, but he was ten years older than her. There was something in his pale eyes and smirk that made her feel uneasy. To her disappointment Bute did not arrive at three of the balls he was invited to, and Erebor was even more elusive.

As she was becoming really depressed and felt hopeless, Galadriel took her arm with a warning.

“Put on your best smile. My sister in law is bringing in Erebor our way.” Galadriel whispered to her.

“Erebor?” Tauriel whispered surprised gazing at the elegant blond woman and the young man holding her arm, she knew Erebor rejected most invitations, and he was closer to age to her father.

“His heir.” Galadriel hissed.

Tauriel’s heart soared. He was just perfect, nice to look at, his title, his connection. This was a match her father would accept. And his kind smile gave her hope this marriage would be agreeable.

Celebrian and Galadriel exchanged polite bows, both beautiful women always competed in fashion and parties and now they had an official show down.

“Dear Galadriel, surely you must remember Kildare Durin, Earl Moray, Duke Erebor’s nephew.” Celebrian said with a high tone. “If you will be so kind as to introduce him to your charge.” She bowed again.

“Dearest Tauriel, this is Kildare Durin. Kildare, may I introduce my cousin’s daughter, Tauriel Mirkwood, daughter of Duke of Rutland, granddaughter of Duke Rothes.” Galadriel bowed back politely.

“It’s a true pleasure to meet you at this venue.” Kili bowed gently before the girl, she had sparks in her eyes and a gentle blush on her cheeks. She was just adorable.

“The pleasure is all mine, Sir.” She bowed back.

“Would you care for a dance?” He proposed.

“With pleasure.” She bowed again taking his strong arm. She just smiled feeling the muscles and the coarse skin on his palm. This wasn’t a man spending all day playing cards and sleeping with mistresses.

“Thorin is going to kill us.” Galadriel gazed at the dancing couple and back to Celebrian.

“What’s done is done. One dance doesn’t meant they will get married.” Celebrian replied calmly.

But in fact it did.

\------

Kili gazed at the girl, and saw an unusual weight in her eyes, as if the burden of the world was on her shoulders. He held her strongly while dancing, and the arm holding his wasn’t that of a faint gentle lady. He smiled thinking back to what Celebrian told him. It was easy to see all the men in the room were either lusting for the girl in his arms, or for her fortune, but none dared come closer to Mirkwood’s heiress.

With some kind of masochistic delight he thought of Thorin’s reaction to such a union. He would flip, but the dowry was big enough, and the extra property would mean they would have a safe place to live until the heir would be born and Thorin would ease down. But what convinced him were the sparks in her eyes, the critical gazes she sent around. This wasn’t just a debutante straight from school, this girl had guts.

When the dance stopped he didn’t let go, but led her to the fancy table following other guests. Ignoring Celebrian’s gaze he asked the girl to take a seat next to him, partly asking partly demanding the right to do so from Galadriel. He noticed both women were panicking, and with amusement he liked the feeling.

Tauriel on the other hand was surprised with the panic on Galadriel’s face, there was something in both women’s eyes signalled they were worried with such a union, but Tauriel always liked playing with fire, and this man might be her golden ticket out of the prison she was in.

She intook his gorgeous curly hair, he didn’t wear a wig according to the latest fashion, his clothes well chosen, in style but more modest than most men in the room. But boy did he look good. His broad shoulders, strong arms, strong muscular legs. No wonder all the women were jealous, both young and old. But what made her feel this felt right, was the kindness in his eyes, some warmth.

“I wonder, would you enjoy a ride around Hyde Park tomorrow? As much as I enjoy your company here, this is not the right place to have a conversation.” His strong deep voice eased her nerves.

“I would like that very much.” She agreed quickly with a smile.

After the first ride when they learnt they both loved horses, after three more meetings and a tea at Galadriel’s house, Kili decided to cut the chase. The girl was perfect, witty, smart, well-read and educated. She had firm views, and he could easily see she felt comfortable in his presence. He honestly liked her. And after the few meetings, spending his life next to her would mean having a friend, and that was more than he had hoped for.

As they drove into the park, Kili stopped his phaeton in the shade of a huge tree.

“Dear Tauriel, I hope you don’t mind my directness and honesty, but I think it’s time to face reality.” He began.

He saw worry in her eyes, so he continued. “My uncle has been very firmly demanding I find a proper wife, and certainly you must have realised why I approached you. Before you say anything... I might not be the husband you want, and I will not pretend I love you.” He paused and gazed into her deep green eyes. “But I like you, and spending the rest of my life with a friend sounds fantastic.”

“I agree that does sound great.” She smiled at him. “My motives aren’t clear as well. My father has demanded I chose a husband, and have children, and I’m sure such a union would please him a lot. But I must warn you, he will interfere into our marriage from time to time. And he’s not easy to live with.” She grunted. “I won’t be the perfect wife as well...” She grimaced. “I know more about hunting and farms, than about painting, music and embroidery.”

“And that’s why I like you.” Kili smiled at her. “I want us to be friends, to live in harmony. I will support you and protect you, So dearest Tauriel will you give the honour and will you become my wife?”

“I will.” Tauriel held his hand tightly with hope in her eyes.

Thranduil was thrilled when the young Durin showed up asking for Tauriel’s hand. This was the union he wanted and his girl did not disappoint. He gazed with pride as she walked down the aisle in the cathedral, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and having a handsome husband guaranteed his heir will be handsome as well. He smirked seeing the scowl on Thorin’s face, but their relation had always been rocky ever since they met in Eton all those years ago. He knew why Thorin never married, and their business relations have always been fruitful but competitive.

Thorin on the other hand was irritated, Thranduil was more like an ulcer on his ass, than a friend. Their relations were proper, but Thorin had no illusions towards this selfish man. But he had to admit Kili aimed higher than expected and gained a lot. This was a great step in their business, a union with the Mirkwood fortune was like striking gold.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili’s life was difficult and complicated to say the least. His blood was pure, but his parents never married and his despicable father ran off to marry a better endowed woman leaving his son and lover in poverty. He hated aristocracy and he hated the feeling of his empty stomach. When his mom reverted to gin, and soon her health declined, he found himself alone on the streets. He was smart, smarter than most, so he soon found a way to make a living. He knew where to find people, he knew what information was valuable and how to get the rich to give him a coin for leading them out of the worst part of town.

The day he found an envelope which was dropped behind a carriage and addressed to a well known rich man, he had the biggest decision to make in his life. He was tempted to open it, it might have contained profitable information, but he would have to ask someone to read it out. His own reading skills lacking because he never went to school, and his mom died before she could teach him. After working out the name, he was scared they might accuse him of stealing the letter, but decided to play a gamble. Instead of opening and selling the information, he decided to give it back hoping for a coin.

When he arrived at the posh house and told the staff he was holding a letter for Duke Erebor, he wasn’t let in, but to his surprise he wasn’t shooed away either.

The man standing in the doorway was solemn and severe. His deep blue eyes, long dark hair and regal features. It took the boy a moment to register this was probably the Duke himself, so he bowed the best bow he could, and extended the letter.

The man took the letter without a word and turned to see if it had been opened. The scowl turned into a small smile, when in fact he realised it hadn’t been touched.

Fili gazed up shyly hoping for a coin, hoping for anything, but the man’s next words shook his reality. The Duke motioned the servant and gave an order. “Give him a bath, warm meal and clean clothes.” Before Fili knew what was going on, the older servant pushed him inside and into the nearest bath.

His life changed so drastically he would have never believed his luck. He got a clean room, clean clothes and a warm meal. The next day the older servant guided him to a good school for servants, and Fili’s new life began.

He liked the school, it was great to learn to read and write, but what really made him life better was his own clean room, clean clothes and three meals a day. His sponsor the Duke would show up once a year asking about his progress.

At the age of fourteen Fili was taken into the Duke’s London house. The same elder man trained him in every duty possible, from serving as a chandelier, to a majordomo, and the moment Fili realised he was being trained for the Duke’s personal servant he tripled his efforts. He wanted to please this man more than anyone in his life. The Duke rose in his eyes to be some kind of divine idol, and the boy worshiped the ground the Duke was walking on, grateful for the chance he was given.

“You will be my personal servant.” The Duke told him when the boy climbed the servant ladder and gained Dori’s respect. He was barely twenty then, but he had enough experience to fulfil the duties assigned to him.

“It would be an honour, Sir.” Fili bowed politely.

Soon Fili had more duties than ever, he was doing anything the Duke asked him, from replying to boring invitations, to preparing his clothes and doing any errand the Duke needed. He did his best, and soon the Duke began giving him more demanding tasks and more demanding orders. When the Duke gave him a list of duties connected with the upcoming grand wedding, Fili strived to do his best even more, knowing that if he served the Duke well, he would be rewarded.

What he wasn’t expecting was meeting the young heir just a few days after the wedding.

Fili stood there stunned seeing the younger version of the Duke. The same hair, but a bit more curly, the same regal nose and firm jaw. And entrancing dark almost black eyes. The Duke’s blue eyes always hypnotized him, but these dark orbs were even stronger and more alluring. Fili knew his affection towards the Duke was more than it should be, but seeing the young man walk into the office he felt knocked down to his knees.

At first the young man walked in, but then he turned around and Fili saw fury in those eyes. It wasn’t the first time someone hated him, some of the staff really hated him, in the gutter some people wanted to get rid of him at any cost. But this man had no reason to hate him, but yet he did.

“Leave us.” The Duke’s calm voice brought Fili back to reality and Fili immediately got up from his desk and rushed out.

Fili stood behind the door and with a pounding heart he heard yelling from the other side. He wanted to listen in but quickly realised they were fighting in Khuzdul, the traditional language from the area where the Duke was from.

“So you force me to get married and you yourself got yourself a joy boy in your office?” Kili’s voice was high and aggressive.

“You have no right to tell me what I can or can’t do.” Thorin grunted, he knew Kili would be furious meeting the boy. That’s why he did his best to prevent them from meeting at all.

“Five people have been hanged for sodomy in the last months, and you still can’t learn to keep your hands to yourself?” Kili yelled. “Your money and fortune won’t protect you! The scandal would ruin us!”

“That’s why you had to get married...” Thorin hissed. “I’m not letting my heir get killed for some idiotic urges!”

“I made a huge sacrifice for you and the good name of our family!” Kili yelled back. “I know you like them best young and blond, I know you refused to take a wife and have a family, but I will not stand by and do nothing. If I am made to make a sacrifice, so are you.” He pointed at his uncle.

“What do you expect from me?” Thorin grunted.

“You’re going to get rid of him.” Kili demanded. “Take the temptation away from your presence and influence. I know his beautiful blue eyes full of admiration must work wonders for your nights, but this is too dangerous!”

“I’m not getting rid of one of the best servants and clerks I have!” Thorin protested.

“Fine! I’ll take him!” Kili spat back.

“What?” Thorin hissed.

“The moment I leave you will bring him back... so it’s much safer if I keep an eye on him since I can’t keep an eye on you.” Kili grimaced.

Thorin gazed at his heir surprised with the firm demand. Kili had changed the last weeks, taking his wife had changed a lot of things. He seemed stronger and more demanding than ever. But more mature at the same time. Thorin knew he was tempting fate by bringing the cute boy so close to him, and Kili was right, he did find those beautiful blue eyes alluring and tempting. The admiration he saw in those eyes was so delightful and refreshing, it was just a matter of time when he would make a move.

“What use would you have for him?” Thorin finally asked.

“Don’t you dare worry about that!” Kili spat back.

 “Fine take him.” Thorin gave up knowing that Kili was in fact right. Taking the boy away was the best option. “What are you planning?”

“We’re going to Silvan Hall to take a look around. Tauriel wants to stay there for some time.” Kili calmed down a bit when Thorin gave up.

“If she comes with child the countryside is a better place for the child.” Thorin noticed.

“I know.” Kili nodded. “That is if I ever manage to give her a child.”

Thorin gazed at him worried. “Certainly it can’t be that difficult.”

“You tell me...” Kili hissed and walked out.

\-----

Fili was stunned with the order he heard when he came back to the office, and as he was packing his belongings he kept wondering what he did wrong to be sent away. It hurt a lot, and he was unsure of the future. The Duke had assured him he would remain employed by the family, but he did not explain anything more.

So two days later Fili found himself in a carriage transporting weddings gifts to one of the halls the bride brought in her dowry. He gazed around the huge hall in admiration, he had never seen a house so huge and so elegant. The local staff at first looked at him suspiciously, the majordomo Bofur seemed severe and stubborn, but when Fili explained he was the Earl’s personal servant he was given a very comfortable clean room.

The next day the Earl and his newly wedded wife arrived, they politely greeted the whole staff and with huge energy they went around the whole house. The staff was a bit surprised with the couple, as was Fili. They were energetic and interested in everything, asking questions about the house and about the property. They met all the staff starting from the kitchen boys to the property manager. And they were polite to everyone.

He could feel those dark eyes gaze at him with weight, but the Earl did not give him time to muse about it. He was given order by order, always in an impassive voice. Ten days into his service in the house Fili realised he was the only one the Earl wasn’t friendly to. It was as if all the servants were treated with warmth and politeness as if friends, and he was in fact the only real servant in the house.

The staff was happy, at first they were worried the owner of the property changed, but meeting the Earl and his wife eased the tension. They were the best owners possible for almost everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days into moving into the Silvan Hall, Kili felt he was at home. It was heaven. No uncle, no rules, he and Tauriel had the whole house to themselves and it was their house. With every day he liked and respected his wife more and more. She was amazing at horse riding, she knew all the household duties and running the finances, and to his amusement she knew more about it than he did. With every passing day, they were becoming closer and closer, but not in the physical sense of the word.

Two weeks after moving there, Kili heard sobs coming from his wife’s bedroom and he finally had to face the problem. He knocked on the door joining their bedrooms and when she didn’t answer he just walked in.

“Tauriel?” He whispered gently.

“Kee?” She looked up to him with tears and let him embrace her gently.

“What’s wrong darling?” He hugged her.

“Kee...” She looked down.

“Tauriel I’m your friend and I’m here for you. Talk to me.” He encouraged her.

“Kili... I’m so scared...” She sobbed.

“What are you scared of?” He asked her gently.

“We need an heir...” She shivered. “And...”

“And I haven’t come to you...” Kili whispered back. “I know that must offend you deeply...”

“I’m not offended.... I’m scared of it.” Tauriel assured him quickly.

“It’s not your fault... it’s mine.” Kili told her as gently as possible. “You’re beautiful and perfect, so smart and resourceful... You’re the perfect wife and I’m just...”

“Kili... as much as I like you, I don’t love you.” She finally told him.

“You love someone else.” He concluded and she just nodded.

“Did you father forbid you to marry him?” Kili asked after a moment.

“I could not marry the one I love...” Tauriel began crying again.

Kili hugged her tighter. “Why not?” He asked gently.

“Two women can’t marry, can they?” She finally confessed. She saw the shock on his face, but there was no hostility or anger. Just sadness of realization.

“We’re the same.” He gently told her and let the words sink in.

“So that’s why you didn’t...” She whispered with realisation.

“And that’s why I probably never will be able to...” He confessed.

“You don’t understand we must have an heir...” She gasped. “Otherwise my father will make our lives hell...”

“Tell me about her...” Kili laid down next to her still holding her gently.

Tauriel inhaled and relaxed in the comforting embrace. “She’s got the most beautiful golden hair and honey colour eyes. She’s like me, she loves horses and she’s very hard working...”

“Where did you meet?” Kili smiled gently.

“At school. She comes from a very good family... but her uncle lost his fortune. You probably heard of Earl Theoden of Albemarle? He was her uncle. She stayed at the school and later she took a job as a nanny and governess.” Tauriel explained.

“That’s sad... so you were separated by fate?” Kili gently asked.

Tauriel cried yet again. “I love her so much... we write letters but there is nothing I can do...”

“That’s actually not true.” Kili told her gently. “You’re forgetting you have a very open minded forgiving husband.” He added with a smile.

“What are you saying?” Tauriel asked in shock not believing what he was suggesting. “You would allow that?”

“I would do anything to make my beloved wife happy. Inviting her childhood friend to help with our children and household seems logical, doesn’t it?” Kili smiled at her.

“You’re the best husband I could have ever imagined!” Tauriel kissed his cheek with a huge smile.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that we really need an hair.” Tauriel grimaced after a moment.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow if you don’t mind...” Kili inhaled and snuggled into her pillow. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine...”

Tauriel just giggled and snuggled closer under the cover feeling safe having him there.

\-----

Fili came into his master’s bedroom first thing in the morning, but to his shock his master wasn’t there and the bed was untouched. Then he heard the door joining the two master bedroom open and his master walked in stretching and obviously still sleepy. Fili’s heart sank realising he had spent the night with his wife, the very idea hurting him more than it should.

“Good morning, Sir, shall I run a bath?” Fili quickly proposed knowing his master’s routines.

“With pleasure.” Kili nodded slowly, his brain still hazy after a very long night’s sleep.

“Kee?” Tauriel gazed into his bedroom, but stopped seeing the servant.

“Yes, Darling?” Kili asked her calmly ignoring the servant.

“I would like to go horse riding after breakfast will you join me...” She asked with a smile.

“I have to go around the fields anyway.” He admitted slowly. “Why are you asking in the first place?” He noticed surprised.

“I was wondering...” She blushed a bit. “Do you mind if I wear something more comfortable?” She looked down shyly.

“Wear whatever you like Darling.” He just smirked. He had already spotted the male trousers in her wardrobe and knew what she meant.

“What if I cause a scandal?” She pretended to be terrified.

“Do anything that will prevent me from dying from boredom.” Kili joked back and saw her disappear into her room with a loud giggle.

“The bath is ready, Sir.” Fili told him slowly.

“Thank you Oaks, I will not require more of your service before breakfast.” Kili dismissed the alluring servant swiftly. With every passing day he realised why his uncle was so entranced with this cute boy, and he himself began struggling with his control. Just the thought of the huge fight he caused back in Eton rang back in his head, nothing inappropriate was allowed for his own good.

After breakfast they ate in the small room next to their bedrooms, Kili just smiled seeing his wife in trousers. She looked great in everything, but Kili noticed the curious glares the servants sent her way.

“Ready to shake our little village?” Kili extended his hand towards her with a smile.

“Let’s get going!” She grabbed his hand and enthusiastically pulled him towards the stables.

“So will you write an invitation to her?” Kili asked as they rode away into their property. Tauriel was not only wearing male clothes, but also riding on a male saddle.

“She’s pretty stubborn and hates charity.” Tauriel grimaced. “She has a very strong sense of duty and she took it really badly when her family lost their property Edoras.”

“They used to breed the best horses in the realm.” Kili admitted. “She’s going to love it here.” He smiled hazing at the open fields and thinking of their stable.

“What if she refuses to come?” Tauriel was worried.

“It’s your job to convince her.” Kili pointed out. “So apart from wearing male clothes, any other secrets I should know about?”

Tauriel blushed and looked down. “I like archery and shooting.”

Kili just laughed. “So do I.”

“You do?” She smirked at him. “You’re more perfect than I thought you are!”

“So what do you say we get ourselves a real archery range?” Kili smiled happily.

“Damn I think I might love you after all!” Tauriel laughed happily. “Even though you’re a man.” She added cheerfully.

\------

Eowyn had a difficult time. Ever since her uncle lost his fortune, her life was a downward spiral. She lost Tauriel, she lost all her hopes and dream. Her title reduced to serving as a servant and nanny. When she got the job at Lady Harrowden she was happy. They promised a good salary and it seemed her chance. But reality was a bit different. She was treated as a servant, she got a tiny cold room, and her promised salary was cut in half. Two years had passed and she tried to cope with the five kids, the older two were at school, but the middle kids were a bother. Only the youngest nice and joyful. But the real problem was Lord Harrowden. The man was disgusting, and from the start she heard stories about the abused maids. She hid her beautiful hair, she wore the worst dresses possible, she pretended to be older and unattractive. But after a calm period she noticed his eyes analyse her slim tiny body.

Her only bright light were the letters she would get from Tauriel. Her best friend and lover was far away. So far away the past seemed unreal. As she got the news her hands were shaking. If only she could write back and ask for help. But all her letters went through Lady Harrowden’s hands and she doubted some were sent at all. This one had also been opened and Eowyn could easily see a whole page was missing.

The first page was about how happy Tauriel was with the change in her life. Eowyn was aware she got married, but saw no reason for happiness in it. And the fragments of the letter she got did not convey any reason for happiness. Tauriel wrote about the hall she inherited and about the horses they had. In her ending remarks she wrote “You will love it here! So please agree.”

“Agree to what?” Eowyn whispered suspiciously. It seemed the missing page was pretty important, but without it there was nothing she could do.

She saw her mistress walk by, but the grim face made her realise it was time to get back to work.

\------

Tauriel was getting worried, the short note she got from Eowyn was strange. There was no mention of the invitation, it was just a simple congratulation on the wedding.

Feeling suspicious she showed the letter to Kili.

“How many pages was your letter?” He asked her suddenly.

“Three or four?” Tauriel was unsure.

“What if she never got the full letter?” Kili asked her slowly.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel realised what he was implying.

“Most people don’t treat servants like we do.” Kili reminded her.

“Damn!” Tauriel slammed the door. “What do we do now?”

“We will try to arrange it anyway.” Kili shrugged and went back to his room and rang for his servant.

“I’m going to the kitchen!” Tauriel yelled into his room.

When Oaks came into the room, Kili motioned him to sit down.

“You called Sir?” Fili asked trying to be as polite as possible.

“From my understanding uncle trained you in many fields and you did many errands for him?” Kili asked slowly gazing at the blond.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili nodded.

“I have a special task for you.” Kili told him slowly. “Your future in his household depends on how you manage this vital task.”

“Sir, I will do my best.” Fili quickly assured him.

“You will travel to Gilbey Hall, and you will persuade and accompany Lady Eowyn Albemarle to our home. Lady Eowyn is Tauriel’s best friend since childhood, however unfortunate events lead her to suffering from poverty. She took a job as a nanny in Gilbey Hall. I would like to please my wife by inviting her best friend to stay here with us, unfortunately it seems her letters are not reaching Lady Eowyn.” Kili explained.

“What if she refuses?” Fili asked slowly.

“Do not accept her refusal. If asked in front of her employers she will probably be forced to refuse.” Kili clarified.

“I see, Sir.” Fili nodded with understanding.

“You will be officially travelling as my plenipotent.” Kili passed him an appropriate sum of money to cover expenses of the trip. “You will take my official carriage. Stay in good inns and make sure she comes with you. If Harrowden will be causing too much trouble give him this letter.” He passed two letters, one for Eowyn and one for the master. “Make sure Eowyn gets this letter and reads it immediately, the other should only be used as a last resort.”

“I will not disappoint you, Sir.” Fili immediately assured his master unsure of his position and aware this was his only change to gain any recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride was long, Gilbey Hall was three days away, but Fili followed his instructions and he kept wondering how to handle such a difficult situation. It wasn’t a surprise the girl didn’t get any letters or was forbidden to answer. In many homes nannies, even if from noble families, were no more and no less but servants. Some were raped, some abused, some enslaved no better than any ordinary servant. He was more lucky, Duke Erebor treated him very well, Earl Moray was cold, but he never mistreated him. He wasn’t friendly, and clearly he had something against him, but he never voiced it, and apart from the cold treatment he never showed it. Fili was worried if he would get his task done, and what punishment might come to him if he failed.

Arriving at the hall, he was treated just like every servant. His position and carriage gave him an advantage. The Lady was surprised he asked to talk to Eowyn, the nanny, but with a low grunt she called for the girl. She didn’t like the blond at all, she was a bit too pretty, but at least she could handle the kids and was very cheap.

“I am here to deliver this letter.” Fili asked the letter to the short blond woman who walked in.

“Thank you Sir.” She wanted to put it away.

“My employer gave me strict instruction to see you read it immediately.” He added seeing her trying to leave. The girl nodded and quickly opened the letter and saw just two lines. “Please come to me. My husband will arrange everything, just get in that stupid carriage and come to me.”

“What is all this about?” Lady Harrowden gazed at the servant sternly feeling confident and strong.

“Earl Moray insists Ms. Albemarle visits his ill wife.” Fili made up immediately.

“Why would she do that?” Lady Harrowden gazed at him with spite, but the servant seemed unfazed with her cold glare.

“What’s all this about?” Lord Harrowden walked in surprised to see his servant, his wife and a plenipotent.

“My master, Earl Moray has invited Ms. Albemarle for a stay to please his ill wife.” The plenipotent explained. “He trusts you will allow for such a visit to take place.”

“Rubbish. Our staff is not going anywhere.” The man grimaced and lustfully gazed at the nanny.

“Your master has no right to make such a request.” The lady supported her husband immediately. “We need her here! Our kids love her dearly!”

Fili knowing he had no choice he pulled out the second letter and handed it to Lord Harrowden. The man was surprised with the gesture, but hesitantly took it and opened it. His wife tried to peak in and read it as well, but he stood firmly and didn’t let her read it. Fili wondered what was in the short note that made the man so pale.

“May 17 last year. Do you want your wife to know what you were doing on Lad’s Lane? Or perhaps you would like her to know about the mistress you have in London living in that fancy house and your three kids with her?”

Lord Harrowden in a quick motioned threw the letter into the fireplace not satisfying his wife’s curiosity. “You may go.” He finally grunted to everyone’s surprise. “Margaret please pay the girl her last monthly pay.”

“I will wait for you at the carriage.” Fili politely told the blond shocked girl.

“Thank you for your kindness, Sir.” She politely bowed in front of her now former master and rushed to her room.

As she came down with her two small bags, and as Lady Harrowden gave her a meagre payment Eowyn still couldn’t believe it all. She got in the carriage and couldn’t stop her heart from beating fast, she had no idea what was waiting for her at Silvan Hall, but anything would be better than her life with the Harrowdens.

\-----

After the first very emotional moment of leaving, Fili watched the girl slowly compose herself. She was really pretty and despite the poor dress she seemed a true Lady in every sense of the world. She folded her hands in her lap and gazed at him curiously.

“So you work for Earl Moray?” She asked when they drove on for hours on end. “What kind of man is he?”

He gazed at her surprised she spoke to him at all, he was a servant and not a person of her status. But after a while seeing genuine interest in her eyes he decided to reply.

“He’s a good person.” He said curtly. “He treats his servants with respect and evidently loves his wife.” He had no idea why those words hurt the woman in front of him.

“So they are happy?” She asked trying to smile.

“Very much so. They spend a lot of time together, talk and laugh.” He admitted.

“And as employers?” She asked again.

“Nice, fair and friendly.” He told her curtly again.

“That’s good. You were lucky.” She told him gently.

“And you weren’t?” He asked slowly slipping out of his servant role.

Then he saw a sad smile on her lips. “It wasn’t as bad as others had, but it wasn’t good either.”

“I doubt you’ll experience any hardships at Silvan Hall.” Fili noticed slowly surprised with the sadness in those kind eyes.

“But I won’t be home either.” She just inhaled and gazed out the window.

After a longer while she gazed at him curiously. “Where is your home?”

“I have no home.” Fili just shrugged.

“I was raised to be Duke Erebor’s servant, he sent me to school and trained me, and gave me to Earl Moray after his wedding.” Fili slowly explained when she kept gazing at him waiting for an explanation.

“What happened to your family?” She asked slowly.

“Dead.” Fili shrugged.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said in a hollow voice. “I lost my parents as well, and my uncle.”

“Do you have any family left?” He forgot he was the servant yet again, but she was so nice and normal that it was easy to forget about her noble blood.

“Only my brother, but before uncle died he went to America and I haven’t heard from him in years.” She admitted. “So tell me about Silvan Hall.”

Fili just smiled and began talking about the house and people who worked there.

They spent nearly three days talking nonstop, after the first realisation Eowyn clearly saw just how intelligent and how well read this servant was. He knew all the classics, and he was obviously prepared for a grand role, like majordomo or solicitor. He was nice and not imposing, well versed with the division of their world, and treated her with sympathy but distance.

As they were finally arriving Eowyn felt that at least she had one friend to rely on. She dreaded meeting Tauriel and her husband and she feared how her heart will manage with it.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Fili’s calm voice reached her.

“Fortes fortuna iuvat.” She whispered, and as he gazed at her surprised she added. “My family motto.”

“Fortune favours the brave, that’s a good motto.” He smiled at her honestly as the carriage stopped.

Before he could add anything more the blond got out by herself and as soon as Tauriel appeared in the doorway, she just ran.

“Eowyn!” Tauriel yelled and extended her arms just to grab her best friend and hold her tightly.

“It’s so good to see you! Come you must meet my husband, you must be hungry!” She realised. “Oaks will you please make sure Lady Albemarle’s things are placed in the bedroom next to mine.” She ordered.

“Yes, My Lady.” Fili bowed politely.

As he carried the bags into the room, Bofur grabbed him. “Come Lad, time for something to eat.” He guided him to the noisy and cheerful servant dining room.

\-----

Eowyn just embraced Tauriel with all her might, relieved to finally have her near.

“Come on!” Tauriel pulled her into the house and up the stairs into her room. As soon as they were alone she pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

“Tauriel!” Eowyn pulled away.

“So has she arrived?” A cheerful male voice broke their silence.

“Come Kili!” Tauriel rushed to her husband and pulled him into the room. “Eowyn, meet my husband Kili, Kili this is Eowyn.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir.” Eowyn bowed with courtesy.

“Eowyn don’t go all fancy and posh on us!” Tauriel scolded her with a smile. “He’s the best husband in the world!” She twirled and pulled Eowyn closer, the blond went pale and pulled back a little.

“We’d really like you to stay here permanently. Officially as Tauriel’s companion.” Kili told her with a gentle smile.

“But unofficially?” Eowyn gasped surprised.

“You’re going to live here with me.” Tauriel embraced her firmly.

“What about...?” Eowyn could barely breathe.

“I don’t mind as long as you keep this private.” Kili eased the girl’s tension and with a kind smile left the room.

“What?” Eowyn was so surprised she almost died.

“I’ve got the best, most tolerant, most open minded and kind husband in the whole realm. And he doesn’t sleep with women.” Tauriel laughed gently, planting kisses down her lover’s face.

“He doesn’t?” Eowyn was so surprised she couldn’t talk.

“We’re going to be together, live here together, and Kili’s going to support us.” Tauriel told her with a huge grin.

“I love you so much...” Eowyn embraced her and kissed her gently.

“I love you more...” Tauriel pulled her towards the bed kissing her tenderly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili locked both doors giving both girls some privacy, and he himself ventured around the house.

“Do you have a moment Sir?” Bofur approached him.

“Of course!” Kili smiled. “Is there something you need?”

“I have a question, Mrs. Newton is been having trouble keeping the kitchen up, and we’ve been discussing her retirement.” Bofur was really unsure how to deal with the topic. “We had retirement promises from our previous employer, but we have never discussed the issue with you before.”

“If Mrs. Newton were to retire who would run the kitchen?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I have a prospect replacement.” Bofur admitted shyly.

“Tell me more about this person.” Kili demanded.

“He’s my brother. He’s really a prime chef, he worked the last ten years for Lady Wentworth.” Bofur admitted.

“So let me get this straight. You want Mrs. Newton to retire so that your brother could take her place?” Kili immediately noticed the ploy.

Bofur breathed in feeling cornered, so far he thought their employer was just a fun loving young man, but now he saw a firm glare, he saw the strength in him and he knew his request would be denied.

“He’s been fired and he desperately needs a job. He had five kids...” Bofur almost lost his control.

“I will give you my answer tomorrow.” Kili told him calmly.

When he finally saw Tauriel and Eowyn walk down with smiles on their faces the three of them sat down to a fancy dinner.

“We have a few issues to discus.” Kili slowly noticed.

“What kind of issues?” Tauriel asked surprised with his seriousness.

“Staff and heirs, the usual.” Kili laughed to ease the mood.

“You’re actually asking for our opinion?” Eowyn was in shock.

“This is a marriage not a slavery!” Kili laughed. “Tauriel is better at these things, and since it’s going to be the three of us from now on, well it’s logical you also should have a say in household issues.”

“I bet she would prefer to talk with the horses.” Tauriel laughed.

“Horses?” Kili smiled. “That means you’ve come to the right place!”

After a long chat at the table they easily decided to go for a walk where no one would overhear their conversation.

“So what kind of staff issues?” Tauriel asked Kili, as she was holding onto his arm on one side and Eowyn on the other.

Kili slowly explained the strange request and asked then about retirement issues for servants.

“He must have been really desperate to come to you.” Eowyn slowly noticed.

“Do you think we should give in?” Tauriel asked.

“Show some heart you mean.” Eowyn added.

“So what do you think?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Retirement should be provided.” Eowyn voiced her concern.

“Fine, so we give her retirement pay.” Kili nodded.

“That’s not what I meant. Not retirement pay, most of these people working here of long have nowhere to go. Retirement as in a comfortable life in old age.” Eowyn clarified.

“I trust you will handle all such issues from now on?” Kili smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t dare...” Eowyn gasped surprised.

“Do dare! You’re the right person for the job!” Tauriel laughed.

“Just say what would you suggest.” Kili proposed with a light smile.

“A place to live, food and health care provided, some payment as well.” Eowyn stated.

“What about this chef with five kids?” Kili noticed.

“Hire him, and find a place to accommodate his family. Add taking care of the old chef as an extra obligation to make sure the old woman has some care.” Eowyn told them firmly.

“Sounds like a plan, so tomorrow talk with the majordomo.” Kili told her with a light smile.

“You really want me to handle it?” Eowyn was still unsure of her role in the house.

“It’s going to be your job to run this house, so yes.” Kili smiled at her.

“I told you I found the best husband in the realm!” Tauriel joked. “But seriously coming back our main problem.”

“What problem?” Eowyn gazed at her.

“We need an heir and as you probably already realised we’re not inclined to do it the traditional way.” Kili told her slowly.

“That is going to be an issue...” Eowyn told them slowly.

“An issue we need to solve quickly, if my dad comes here...” Tauriel warned them. Eowyn knew a lot about her dad so she just grimaced.

“We simply have to have an heir one way or another.” Kili told Eowyn in a solemn voice.

\------

Fili stood in the window surprised with the sight of the lady, lord and their friend walking hand in hand in the gardens. They were talking and it seemed to be pretty serious, but something about their relation was bothering him. His Lord was the most handsome man he had ever seen next to Duke Erebor, and his heart was screaming at him. As much as his affection for Duke Erebor was like admiring a bright star from afar, being around Earl Moray was like playing with fire.

His body was starved, male on male relations were rare and hidden, and approaching anybody here was a really bad idea. He wanted to hide as long as possible, but lusting for his employer was insane. Every time he saw him naked in the bath or changing clothes, every time the Lord would just walk around only in a shirt in his private room, Fili could see the firm muscles on his body. The gorgeous chest hairs tangling on his chest, he had to admit it the Earl was the most beautiful man on the planet, and just gazing at him was his doom. What his heart wanted was his doom. He wanted something he could not have, so he just had to man up and face it.

But it didn’t help to see the lord and lady show affection. It didn’t help to hear them laugh and giggle. It didn’t help he was the only one treated with distance and coldness. It didn’t help when those deep dark eyes gazed at him seriously with some kind of hate and despise.

“They are a cute couple... but I wonder where the beautiful blond fits in...” Bofur surprised him standing next to him.

“She’s the lady’s childhood friend.” Fili told him slowly.

“The question is where will she fit in their marriage... it’s pretty dangerous to invite such a beautiful lady to visit when you’re newly married and with a handsome rich husband.” Bofur joked.

“She’s really nice and of noble blood.” Fili scolded him. “You shouldn’t be taking about your employer like that.”

“And you shouldn’t be looking at your employed like that.” Bofur retorted.

Fili paused with his lips open, the sudden remark caught him off guard. Then he noticed the sly smile on Bofur’s lips and added a few hints he overheard.

“Look who’s speaking...” He grunted at the older majordomo.

Bofur just laughed. “Let’s pray he gives my brother the job, our food would go up up up!” Bofur walked away with a shy smirk.

Fili gazed back into the garden, and he firmly decided to stop all glances. Losing his job was not worth it.

\-----

The next day Bofur was surprised the lady Eowyn sought him out.

“Mr. Helmsly I’m here to discuss the employment issue you voiced yesterday.” Eowyn began slowly.

“Has the Lordship made up his mind?” He asked her calmly.

“From now on I will be making household decision as Lady of the House.” Eowyn stated her position firmly. “The Lord and Lady do not wish to be bothered with simple matters, so they asked me to take it from their hands.”

“Has the decision been made?” Bofur asked slowly slightly surprised the newcomer got so much power.

“Yes. Tell Mrs. Nelson that as soon as your brother arrives and is tested as an adequate chef, she will receive retirement. If he proves unworthy she will have to remain at her post till another candidate is found.” Eowyn told him calmly.

“What kind of retirement will she receive?” Bofur asked slowly.

“Ten pounds, accommodation and food as well.” Eowyn told him gently. “And medical care if needed.”

“That is a very generous offer.” Bofur bowed politely.

“Send this to your brother to assure safe passage. And tell him he can take the first house from the village side. Mrs. Nelson can take the second. It will be your family’s duty to see the elder woman has proper care.” She stated. “As a compensation for taking her job to your brother’s benefit.”

“That is a very good offer!” Bofur was truly surprised. Getting a house for Bombur and his family was more than he was hoping for.

“If you need anything else, be sure to talk to me next time.” She smiled at him gently and walked away.

\------

It took Eowyn ten days to work out the house, set some new rules and assert her position. Soon the staff was treating her politely, and with respect. It took her another ten days to work out what to do about their most pressing issue. Getting Tauriel pregnant without a real sexual intercourse. She dreaded the thought of Kili sleeping with Tauriel, no matter how nice and cute he was. But the idea of having a real family was filling her heart with hope.

“I think I know how to do it.” She finally told them as the three were finally alone.

“So what’s your genius idea?” Tauriel laid on her bed.

“Well basically we need to treat this as a medical experiment. Theoretically it should be enough to insert the seed into your womb.” Eowyn told them slowly. “I could calculate the best days, it’s basic breeding.” She shrugged.

“Breeding?” Tauriel hissed.

“So you calculate when is the best time... and I have to supply the seed.” Kili was pale.

“Come on... you don’t have to do it next to us, you can think of whatever and whoever you want...” Eowyn smirked at him. “Then I’ll have to find a way to get it in... I was thinking something like a funnel...”

“Just fucking great...” Tauriel flipped on her bed.

“Do you think this might actually work?” Kili asked her slowly.

“We won’t be sure until we try...” Eowyn shrugged.

“Easy for you to say... no one will push in a funnel into your womb...” Tauriel grimaced.

“I don’t have a womb.” Kili shot back with a huge smile.

“Do we have another choice?” Eowyn reminded her.

“We don’t... we better pray it works and we get a boy, otherwise we’ll have to try till we get one...” Tauriel made them realise.

“When was your last bleeding?” Eowyn asked her.

“Two weeks ago....” Tauriel noticed.

Eowyn’s brows crossed and clearly she was counting something.

“We’re trying tonight.” She told them. “And the next two days.”

“Tonight?” Kili nearly dropped dead.

“Give me a moment.” Eowyn began running around pulling out things she gathered to do her operation. She handed Kili a small glass. “Have fun!” And she pointed towards his bedroom.

“Now?” Tauriel squeaked desperately.

“Face it, we’re going to do this several times to assure the pregnancy.” Eowyn told her sternly. “But this is way better than a man fucking you...”

“It is...” Tauriel grimaced as Eowyn showed her a strange glass pipe.

“Hold it in your hand to make it warm. We don’t want the seed to die.” Eowyn told her gently.

“What now?” Tauriel asked her slowly.

“Now we wait for him... and I’ll try to make you relax...” Eowyn’s hand ventured under her skirt and gently traced her legs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kili walked into his room he saw his servant arrange his clothes in the wardrobe. He gazed at the empty glass in his hand and he grimaced.

“Is something wrong, Sir?” Oaks asked him immediately. “I could refill your glass.” He added.

“Don’t bother...” Kili barely could say anything, the sudden idea of the blond’s seed filling the glass made him jiggery and extremely aroused. He loved looking at him, at those calm blue eyes, and the curly blond hair. Too bad his children had little chance of being blond, he mused for a moment.

“No, thank you. I’m a bit tired.” He finally grunted. “So you can take the rest of the evening off.” He told the servant. No wonder Thorin was so entranced by the blond, no wonder he liked blonds so much. Kili mused for a moment letting his mind venture in the forbidden direction. When the blond finally closed the door, Kili sat down on the bed and he could still envision him standing there.

He never lost control, but this time he had to focus, and when he gently began stroking himself he could only think of those blue eyes gazing at him with some deep emotion in them. It was so easy to let go thinking of him, just the idea of the blond was enough to make him hard. He laid back and let his imagination go wild. He wondered what the blond looked like without clothes... he wondered what he would look like using his hand and milking him.

It was so easy to fill the glass just thinking about him. And it was too dangerous.

He corrected his clothes and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Tauriel told him.

“Give me the glass.” Eowyn opened the door and took the glass from him. “It didn’t take you long... good job! Now go back and pray this works!” She pushed him back and closed the door.

\------

A month later and seven tries later Eowyn rushed into his bedroom with a huge smile.

“You look happy today.” He grunted slowly as his servant was helping him put on his clothes.

“Her bleeding is late!” Eowyn was ecstatic.

“You think it’s possible?” Kili asked with a huge smile.

“I’ll be sure after two or three more weeks, but I’m pretty sure! Congratulations!” Eowyn smiled happily. “I’m going to be an aunt!” She twirled and disappeared into the second bedroom.

Fili gazed at his master warily, he saw the tender smile on his lips and happy sparks in his eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone anything yet, until we’re certain.” His Lord’s cold voice reached him.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili nodded and continued to perform his duties. But his hands were shaking. Somehow the idea of the happily married couple and their growing family left a bitter taste in his mouth. This evidence of their happily life together. His own heart was cheating him, giving him ideas he should never have. And it hurt. Everything hurt.

“Are you okay Oaks?” His Lord’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Yes, of course Sir.” Fili quickly assured him and put away the clothes and cleaned up.

When his master walked out, Fili could finally breathe, his hands were still shacking and he felt oddly out of place.

“Are you okay Fili?” Eowyn’s gentle voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. They became friends, and despite the difference in status the blond always had a kind word for him and a smile.

“I’m fine.” He lied yet again.

“You don’t seem fine, do you need some time off?” She gently asked him.

“No, I’m fine.” Fili quickly assured her worried she might read his eyes and notice what was really bothering him. Worried that he might lose his job and be pushed away from his master.

“If you feel like talking, I’ll always be there as a friend.” She assured him.

He gazed up to look at her and suddenly it all crash, her kind smile and the sincerity in her eyes. He had no idea tears were flowing down his cheeks until he felt her gentle hand wipe them.

“If there is something making you unhappy, we should sit down and talk.” She told him gently.

“It’s nothing anybody can change...” He felt like breaking down and falling. He did not deserve her kindness. He did not deserve any forgiveness and recognition. He was the one who had dirty thoughts and urges. Immoral urges.

“Try me.” She told him. “Is work here difficult? Is someone from the staff bothering you? Is someone mistreating you?” She urged him to talk.

“No... everyone here is nice... it’s just that... I feel out of place.” He told her slowly trying to think of a good reason for his breakdown.

“If you would like to go to work somewhere else, I could try to arrange it. Maybe you would like to do something a bit different?” She gently asked him.

“No...” He gasped and tried to compose himself. Being taken away from his master would ease his pain a bit, but later cause greater pain. Not seeing him, not being near him would be devastating.

“Think about it.” She inhaled trying to remain calm. “No matter what is wrong I’ll help you.”

\-------

Fili chocked down his own breaking heart and in took the merry atmosphere when the news of the child was made public. The household was joyful, and there was a huge celebration for all the servants and staff. Bombur, the new chef, was way better than Ms. Nelson, so the hall way filled with the best food and wine, and everyone drank a toast to their Lord and Lady. He saw Bofur’s worried gaze follow him, but the older man did not approach him or ask what was going on. He saw Lady Eowyn follow him, but she did not approach him yet again.

Three days later he heard an order he wasn’t expecting.

“Oaks pack my things, I need to go to London for a few weeks.” His Lord told him.

“Will you require my services?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Isn’t that obvious?” His Lord’s cold voice made him wince.

“I’m sorry for asking my Lord.” He bowed trying to ease the tension.

“We’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.” His master clarified and walked out.

Fili just inhaled deeply and pulled out the Lord’s travelling bags.

\------

The next day they left at dawn, it was a two day trip, so they took the carriage. Fili sat opposite his employer unsure what he was allowed and what he was not allowed. The horizon changed and they sat in complete silence. Fili’s journey with Eowyn was really nice, but this was different. Eowyn was kind and friendly, his Lord was cold. So he just sat there his hands trembling, his gut clenched and his soul in terror.

“Get a room and order dinner.” His lord’s cold voice reached him as they stopped in front of an elegant inn.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili stretched and rushed to fill the order.

Kili’s eyes followed the blond, and then he gazed at the coachman. “Let the horses rest, get yourself some good dinner and a comfortable bed.”

“Thank you Sir.” The man bowed with courtesy.

Kili followed into the inn, and immediately was guided to a private dining room.

Oaks already talked to the owner and clearly he had organised everything. When the servant arrived carrying in the food, Oaks showed up a moment later.

“My Lord, Your bags are in your room.” He bowed.

“Sit down and eat.” His lord pointed to the chair.

Fili stood there stunned and gazed at his Lord fazed with the unusual request.

“Before we get to London we have to talk.” His Lord’s voice startled him.

“Yes, Sir?” Fili gazed feeling worried.

“Are you aware why I withdrew you from my uncle services?” The cold voice reached him. Fili looked up to see his master playing with a glass of wine.

“No, Sir I do not know why Duke Erebor didn’t need my services any longer.” Fili spoke in a dry throat. He wished he had stayed there, he wished he could continue serving Lord Erebor.

“Very well.” His master did not explain or elaborate. “Keep it that way. In London we’re going to stay at my uncle’s house, during this time you are to keep your distance to my uncle.”

Fili was shocked with the demand but he could only reply. “Yes, Sir.”

“Eat.” Kili spoke in the coldest voice he could.

But Fili just gazed at the delicious food, clearly it was meant for a Lord and not for a servant. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

“Suit yourself. Come to my room I will need your help.” The Lord’s voice reached him before the door closed.

Fili knew his Lord did not need him, but he could not ignore a direct order. Feeling hungry, sad and depressed, he walked to the elegant room his Lord got.

He saw those deep black eyes watched his every move in the dressing table mirror. Fili slowly took his clothes off and folded them neatly. He pulled out a fresh night shirt and arranged the things for the next day. There was something in those eyes making him feel uneasy.

“I will manage the rest myself, you may go and rest.” His Lord cold voice reached him yet again.

Fili just nodded and disappeared in the small adjoining room for servants. The bed was a bit small, but it was clean and warm. Feeling depressed he slowly took off his clothes and laid down, but he couldn’t sleep.

Suddenly he heard the door gently open, but his Lord did not say anything, he stood there for short moment, but soon the door closed shut again. Fili kept wondering all night what his Lord might have wanted, but no logical explanation came to his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili had no idea how to read his servant. Oaks was a mystery, he was friendly towards Tauriel, Eowyn and the staff at Silvan Hall. He could almost read his mind and predict every order. He did his duties perfectly. He never raised his voice or showed any stress, up till the trip to London. He was silent all the way, he didn’t eat dinner and he went to bed with dull hollow eyes.

Kili, as much as he tried to ignore the blond, especially when thinking back to him being his uncle’s boy, but somehow it was difficult. Being cold was easy to pretend, but his heart was mixed up. On one hand he had to keep an eye on the blond, on the other his own heart kept losing focus when the blond was near. There was something in those eyes, there was something in his gentle smile. Suddenly Kili realised he had never seen the blond smile, he saw him smile when talking with Eowyn or Bofur, but never when serving him.

As he stood there in the doorway gazing at the still motionless figure, his heart was demanded he comforted the boy to ask what was wrong, but his mind was telling him not to engage. Not to make a step. He wasn’t going to risk everything for a fuck.

He closed the door and decided to go to bed, but sleep refused to claim him.

\-----

They arrived in London late the next day. Fili helped his Lord, he arranged the luggage and finally he could find himself a room and some dinner.

“Come dear boy!” Dori greeted him with a huge smile when he made it to the servant rooms. “I don’t like to be a bringer of bad news, but you look like shit!” He laughed.

“No thank you!” Fili laughed back

“Come on... there should be some dinner left.” Dori guided him to the table where everyone else was sitting. Fili gazed around seeing a few new faces, but his eyes lit when he saw Dori’s two brothers there.

“Fili!” Ori hugged him and soon Nori came up as well.

“Good to see you again!” Nori grunted.

“It’s good to be home.” Fili smiled at them.

“Tell us everything about the new household and the newly married couple.” Dori sat down, and when he saw the light die in Fili’s eyes he realised something was deeply wrong with his friend. Fili told them about the beautiful house, about the lady and her kindness. He told them about the staff and everything. But he knew both Nori and Dori noticed that something was wrong, and he desperately wanted to avoid a confrontation.

“Come here...” Dori pulled out a bottle of wine and Nori took three glasses. They landed in Fili’s old bedroom and sat down.

“Now tell us the truth what’s really bothering you.” Nori grimaced. Fili closed his eyes with pain, and as the tears began flowing, so did the words.

He told them about the sudden dismissal and sending to Silvan Hall. He told them that the Lord obviously didn’t like him, but kept him. 

“Well I don’t know the details but I am aware why you were sent away.” Nori told him slowly.

“The young master has been in conflict with his uncle about something for years, and whenever a risk it would come out the boy always reacted.” Dori told him slowly. “Protecting the family, protecting the name and fortune. I do admit I admire him, the boy is one of the strongest people I’ve met. He would do anything for his uncle.”

“Even his marriage is a cover up, a ploy. A demand he had to fulfil to keep the family afloat.” Nori admitted. “To keep the truth from coming out.”

“What we’re going to tell you, know only a few people... and if you ever let it slip... I’ll personally break your legs and punish you.” Dori told him in a low voice.

“What’s the truth?” Fili whispered terrified.

“Thorin Durin, Duke of Erebor did not take you in because he’s a good doer and holy man. He likes his boys blond and young. You weren’t the first to pass through his bed.” Dori told him slowly.

The terror on Fili’s face was so honest that Nori exploded with laugher.

“I told you the Lord did not fuck him yet!” Nori giggled and squirmed. “The young Lord saved your virginity!” He continued laughing.

“Our master is a hidden sodomite. That’s why he never married, that’s why he raised his nephew to be his heir.” Dori calmly explained.

“But that’s punishable by death...” Fili was stunned.

“Don’t pretend not to know about it... you were raised in the gutter. Many boys sell their holes or their mouths just to live on in the same gutter. Many men seek out the forbidden pleasure for fun, or for real need. Our master never uses those... he never forces or pays for prostitutes.” Dori told him slowly. “He’s not doing anyone any harm.”

“That’s not what I meant... if anyone finds out...” Fili was shocked.

“That’s why the young master took you... He probably noticed the weakness our master had for you, and played his cards well. He pulled you away before his uncle acted and placed you in a safe place.” Nori summed up. “The young master is as smart as the old one...”

“Although he rarely used it to a profit... in fact this marriage is the first profitable step in his life...” Dori added.

“Thank you for putting things in the right perspective.” Fili noticed slowly. “At least now I know why hates me so much.”

“The young master will not let you transfer back, not as long as he sees you as a danger.” Dori told him slowly.

“Though luck.” Fili drank his glass to the bottom.

\-----

“So I’m going to be a grandfather.” Thorin smiled honestly. “So you made it work somehow.”

“It wasn’t a walk in the park...” Kili grimaced drinking his wine.

“How long are you planning to stay in town?” Thorin asked him with a smile.

“I have many things to see to.” Kili grimaced.

“Will you spare some time to see to a few more?” Thorin slowly admitted.

“What are you thinking?” Kili asked him.

“I was thinking I need to see to my properties. It’s been three years since my last run around.” Thorin sipped on his wine. “I need a few weeks to inspect my possessions, and It would be best if a responsible representative was in London within Balin’s reach.”

“Can’t your banker handle all the issues?” Kili noticed.

“If my best clerk stayed around than probably yes. But since you stole him from me...” Thorin smiled.

“Of you mean my valet...” Kili finished his glass and poured himself another.

“You turned my most promising clerk into a valet?” Thorin grimaced.

“I had no use for a clerk I do not trust, but I did need a valet in my sight.” Kili clarified.

“You’re becoming just like me...” Thorin growled.

“Is that a compliment?” Kili crossed his brows. “Because if it was, that’s a really bad joke.”

\-----

Kili felt out of place in London, he missed Tauriel and Eowyn. After the long weeks of constant company he was lonely. When Thorin packed his things, took Nori along, it became even worse. He was all alone in the huge London house.

The third day he decided he had enough.

"Get the carriage." He told Oaks and put on his jacket himself. "You're coming with me." He told the servant grimly and told the coach driver to take them to Balin's office.

"So you want to learn about business?" The old man was clearly very surprised. He had always assumed Thorin taught the young heir, but then he realised Thorin probably never had time for it.

"It's rather embarrassing but my wife knows more than me." Kili admitted grimly.

"It won't take an afternoon... it might take a few weeks." Balin told him slowly.

"I have time till Thorin comes back." Kili shrugged. "London is not fun any more."

"Fine, if that is your wish." Balin admitted and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili was really surprised when they began going to Mr. Fundin’s trading company very day, but it wasn’t his place to question anything. His Lord told him to help out the clerks so he did, which was way better than serving as a valet. Using his brain and knowledge again felt great, and Fili was uplifted with his new duty. He kept wondering what the Lord was doing in Fundin’s office, but none of the staff knew either.

He liked the new sparks that appeared in his master’s eyes, clearly he was in a bright mood himself. But the longing when receiving letters from his wife could not be cheated as well. Many Lord ignored their wives, they left them to rot in the mansion far away from the city. Hitting, taking at will, dominating. His Lord was the opposite. He gave the Lady a lot of freedom, he showed her respect and treated her equal. Even in London he did not seek pleasures of mistresses or brothels. He spent his time with an old banker and at home.

But that also changed one day nearly two months into their stay in London.

“Cousin!” A loud yell broke the silence of the dining room with the single inhabitant of the house.

“Gimli!” The Lord rushed to the short red haired man. “What in heaven’s name are you doing in London?”

“Am I not welcome here?” The man joked in his thick Scottish accent. “I got bored with the old pile of rocks!”

“Do we have to beg for being accepted into this fine house?” Another voice joined in.

“Dain!” Moray pulled the second man into his arms.

“So when can we meet the Mistress?” Gimli laughed.

“She’s in Silvan Hall.” Moray just shrugged.

“So you mean to say we travelled all this bloody way not to meet the only lady in the world who managed to rip your heart out?” Dain joked.

“She’s with child, so she can’t travel right now.” Moray just blushed.

“Now that’s surprising, so early after the wedding?” Gimli laughed. “How the hell did you manage to get it done?”

“You need a lesson in human anatomy?" Moray short back, in a style Fili had never heard before.

“A wedding organised so fast we did not manage to arrive on time... are you sure it’s yours?” Dain shot back.

“As sure as you are an idiot.” Moray shot back immediately. “So what are you doing here?”

“Apart from hoping for free accommodation, prime food and wine?” Gimli mused.

“Well it ain’t the brothels and theatre, I can assure you.” Dain smirked. “We got a mission from The King Under the Mountain.”

“What kind of a mission?” Kili asked them slowly switching to Khuzdul. He trusted most of his staff, but to be on the safe side using a not common language was safer.

“Thranduil want us to find his lost son and your brother in law.” Gimli told him changing language.

“Why would Thorin care about that?” Kili asked surprised.

“We have no idea, we’re just following orders.” Dain noticed. “We’re suppose to meet up with the younger Fundin, and a few other men, and we’re sailing to America.”

“While you’re there, could you keep your eyes open for someone?” Kili suggested. “He left for America a few years ago when his family went bankrupt and disappeared. I would really appreciate if you find him.”

“We’re staying here a few days, maybe you could get us a description and some details, then yeah we’ll keep our eyes open.” Gimli quickly decided.

“I would really appreciate it.” Kili nodded.

“We’ll do our best.” Dain noticed. “I bet all the maids are still off-limits in this house?”

Gimli’s eyes ventured towards the handsome blond patiently waiting for orders. Gimli gazed back to Kili and saw fury in his eyes.

“Hands to yourself.” He growled.

“You and your uncle always had the same taste.” Gimli grunted with defeat and got a strong kick form Kili. “Point taken.”

“I’m surprised you keep him around.” Dain noticed slowly. “You were always more discrete...”

“He’s just a servant. But that doesn’t mean you as my cousins get to fuck my servants.” Kili nearly spat at them.

“Well I’ll be damned, you managed to get your wife pregnant, and you’re pinning for a servant?” Gimli gazed at him, and the fury he saw in Kili’s eyes had the power to burn to death.

“Gimli...” Dain hissed with a warning.

“Fine! I give up!” Gimli grunted. “So what’s for dinner?”  He smirked and changed to English gazing at the handsome blond.

“Five courses. Roast potatoes with pheasant, stuffed chicken, baked pudding, French onion soup and crème Brule for dessert.” The blond quickly quote.

“Now that sounds just dandy!” Dain smiled.

“Call when the dinner is ready.” Kili told the blond slowly.

“Yes, Sir.” The blond quickly went out.

Gimli gazed at the disappearing blond and face Kili. “We’re going out after dinner to meet up with Dwalin... Uncle said we should take a kid named Ori with us.”

“Oh Ori...” Kili mused. “He’s got many talents...” He admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you can fuck him.” He gazed at Gimli sternly.

“Got that.” Gimli grunted just as the door opened.

Fili tried not to show any reaction on his face as he said. “Dinner will be served within ten minutes, so you may proceed to the dining room whenever you chose to do so.” He bowed politely. The last words he caught still ringing in his head. ‘...you can fuck him.’ And he kept wondering who they were talking about. A strange feeling in his bones he didn’t really want to know. The shorted red head was gazing at him with lust, and Fili wasn’t really to deal with shit like that.

“Let’s go I’m starving I could eat a boar!” Dain grunted and got up. “Move your lazy ass!” He kicked Gimli’s chair.

Fili stood in the doorway impatiently. The evening was strange, the three were snapping at each other all night, chatting and biting. Eating and drinking. He never saw his master behaving like that, so freely and unconventionally. As if all the rules and good behaviour were kicked out of the door the moment his two cousins walked in.

But what really shocked him was what his master did later.

“Get Dori.” He told Fili in a cheerful voice.

“You called Sir?” Dori bowed the moment he came in.

“Where are my old scouting clothes?” The Lord asked with a smile.

“In the old room.” Dori nodded. “Here’s the key.” He pulled out a key on a string. Fili knew only of one room always locked, and that must have been the only key.

“Do you require my company?” Dori asked slowly, already having an idea what the young master was planning.

“I think your brother Ori should come along, since he’s going with them to America.” The Lord gently noticed.

“You should take someone along.” Dori noticed.

“Who would you suggest?” Dain asked slowly.

“The person who knows that kind of places best. Oaks.” Dori noticed.

“Him?” Gimli pointed at the blond with a strange smirk.

“Really?” The lord gazed at the blond surprised.

“Your uncle prepared him for many types of errands.” Dori just shrugged.

“Fine, get him ready.” Kili just nodded and rushed to get his clothes.

“Come on!” Dori pulled Fili into the servant rooms.

“What’s going on?” Fili tried to get some answers.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Dori just smirked. “I can only say, the young lad takes after his uncle... in more than many aspects. Playing with fire is both their passions... And soon you’ll find out he’s not the lord you think of him to be...” Dori pushed some clothes at him.

“What?” Fili gazed critically at the old clothes.

“Dress up! You’re going to a bad part of town!” Dori just smiled and left him alone.

\-----

When Fili saw his master he did not recognise him at all. His hair was lose around his face and smeared with something to look greasy. He was wearing some shabby clothes, a used up shirt showing a bit of chest hair and tight fitting dock trousers. Without the fancy clothes, he looked nothing like the Lord he was.

“Are you ready lad?” The taller red hair asked him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Fili grunted.

Ori looked a bit him a bit unsure and out of place.

“Don’t sulk kid!” The Lord smiled at him.

“So how are we getting there?” Dain called out.

“Come on!” Kili smiled and guided them to the back door of the house.

“So you still haven’t forgot how it works?” Gimli laughed.

“I hadn’t had practise in a year, but I know my paths around.” Kili just winked and swiftly guided them into the back street and down to the docks.

“Why does he love the worst pubs in the whole of London?” Gimli hissed.

“It’s all about the whores, ale and gin.” Dain laughed.

“More like getting first hand information from sailors, dockers and all kinds of scum.” Kili just smirked. “I’ve missed this...”

“Did you miss getting beatings and into trouble?” Dain just laughed.

“That too... It’s the freedom...” Kili just smiled. “My life is duty after duty... and this is just the tiny bit of freedom uncle does not condemn.”

As they walked into the worst part of town, they knew the path to the special pub Dwalin always resided in. As they walked in no one paid any attention to a few rugged men taking a table.

“Five ales!” Dain called out and put a coin on the table.

When the shabby woman brought in the pints and placed them on the table. After the second rounds, of joking and chatting an extremely tall man approached their table.

“Well well what do my sore old eyes see here?” Dwalin took a chair and sat down.

“What are you fine lads doing here?” Dwalin laughed crudely.

“We came to see you before our big trip!” Dain smiled at him and took down another ale. “We’re planning to seek fortune in America, cause this place is crap!”

“I’ll drink to that!” Dwalin raised his glass. He gazed at the tiny red head with interest. “So which one of these lads is coming along?”

“The kid!” Gimli pointed to the red head.

“Now that’s interesting news.” Dwalin smiled and called the waitress to bring in more beer.

\------

Fili had no idea what was going on, the change of clothes and behaviour, took him by surprise. The pub they went to was known for shady things, and the man they met had the nickname ‘Stilhouse’. Fili had run a few errands and messages from the Duke to this man, and now sitting at the table and drinking beer he realised the Duke wasn’t doing only clean business. And somehow gazing at the young master, his Earl, he realised he knew about it. There was something in those deep eyes suggesting he was comfortable there. Out of his element, but in his new element. He was so cute with a spark in those deep eyes. He had seen him in a good mood when talking with the Lady and Eowyn, but now it was even more evident.

He blinked realising the conversation changed back to that strange guttural language akin to Scottish, but even more rough sounding. He learnt Scottish, he knew Irish and Welsh, but this strange language was almost like gibberish in his ears. But he was confident enough to know that if he listened long enough he would catch it, just like he caught any other language before. Duke Erebor had guided his skills a bit, but somehow he let Fili listen to this strange language only once, during his fight with the Earl. Fili’s mind slowly added the facts, the Duke did not want him to hear this language, as to not to let him learn it.

“So is he as wild as in school?” The shorter man named Gimli asked him suddenly. Fili just smiled, they treated him well but he kept his distance knowing this was just a game and his position was still the same. He was a servant and he had to remember that.

“Wild?” Fili had no idea what to answer.

“Like running off and getting into trouble all the time?” Gimli added with a grin.

“Not that I’ve noticed.” Fili just shrugged.

“So my cousin has become boring!” Dain just laughed taking down another beer.

“What can I say... I’m a married man.” The Earl just smirked. “And soon to be father... someone has to set the example for you barbarians!” He laughed.

They stayed at the inn till long hours in the night, and as the trio became more and more drunk Fili noticed Ori get worried.

“The more you drink the more I hate you guys! Get the fuck out of my tavern!” Stilhouse finally grinned and pushed them out. Dain was walking just fine, but he had to help Gimli walk all the way. The shorter red head drank way too much and apart from two stops for throwing up, Dain had to listen to his mumbling. Fili and Ori were escorting their master, who for the first time in their career, drank way too much as well. But unlike his cousins, he was in a cheerful singing mood, and didn’t show symptoms of throwing up...

It took some time, but when they finally saw the house Fili was relieved. He could feel the alcohol influence him as well, but he didn’t drink as much as they did, so he was more or less okay. If not for the hazy world. Ori quickly disappeared as soon as they got Dain and Gimli into their bedrooms, but Fili had to oversee his master, who was far from going to sleep.

“Oaks set me the bath!” His master suddenly demanded, throwing his clothes off in the spot he was standing disregarding his valet.

“Yes, Sir...” Fili rushed to the bathroom and set the bath. As he was pouring the water, he didn’t hear his master sneak up on him.

“I got you!” He felt a sudden push and he landed in the half full tab.

He gazed at his master who was standing next to the tub laughing hysterically. If not for the fact that he loved baths and dreamt of one... it would have been funny.

“Finally I got that stern glare off your face!” His master giggled even more.

“Take off those clothes, and move a bit.” His master began forcing his wet clothes off.

“What?” Fili tried to protest as his wet clothes landed in a washbasin nearby.

“Move!” His Lord smiled radiantly and dropped into the huge bath. “Wash my hair.” He handed the washing liquid to his servant and with a huge smirk came closer.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili tried to remain calm and retain the servant and master distance. But when sitting naked, next to his master in the warm water, keeping distance was a bit difficult. He gently washed the long dark hair, slowly be began relaxing feeling the warm water wash him. His head was twirling, and he felt as if in another world. As if this was just some crazy dream.

“Let me...” His master surprised him taking the soap and gently tracing his body.

“But, Sir...” He tried to protest feeling his body react to the delicate intimate touch.

“Just let go...” The gentle whisper startled him, as those hands became very demanding.

“Sir...” Fili yelped feeling the confident hand glide over his erection, just to embrace it firmly.

“Yes, Oaks?” His master’s voice had a playful undertone. Fili could see the vibrant sparks in those eyes, and the dark light. For the first time he realised what that glare meant. It wasn’t hate, it wasn’t contempt. It was pure raging lust.

“How can I be of service to you?” Fili’s voice was raspy from lust.

His master just smiled and leaned in and kissed him for the first time. His lips tasted of tobacco, beer and something sweet. Their eyes met for a brief moment, but then Fili just closed his and gave his all into the kiss. His heart couldn’t believe his dreams would come true. He wanted him for so long... he dreamt of him for so many long weeks... Those strong arms went around him and brought him much closer.

Suddenly his master pulled away and took the drying cloth and motioned him to get out of the bath. Fili just loved the cheerful giggle and smile on his face, and his intoxicated brain couldn’t focus on reality anymore. It was just him, his touch and his demanding lips. His arms wrapped firmly around him, his body leaning into him. Fili could feel just how much aroused his master was, and he could only smile back and kiss him time after time.

“Come here!” The Lord kissed him again and pulled him towards the huge elegant bed. “You’re so beautiful...” Fili felt those strong hands roam his body. Fili loved those gentle fingers tracing his chest and holding his hips, he loved those lips kissing his body and making him moan.

“I want more!” His master declared and kissed a path down Fili’s body. When he reached his destination and gently sucked, Fili yelped surprised with the pleasant feeling. His head swayed back and landed on the pillow and he tried to stop the sounds coming from his mouth. “You taste so sweet...” His master’s words made him tremble with anticipation. Fili knew how this worked and he dreamt of this for so long, that now he couldn’t believe what was happening. As those gentle fingers traced his body, as he felt them slide in and stretch him, he was surprised with his Lord’s gentleness.

“Please...” He begged as those fingers pulled out and were replaced with a solid cock.

“Say what you want...” His master whispered into his ear as he was pushing forward.

“I want you...” Fili’s voice was breaking. He saw a delighted smirk on the Earl’s face.

“You’re going to get me...” He saw the spark in those deep dark eyes. “As much as you can handle...”

Fili moaned as he was pushed down into the comfortable bed and was filled to the limit. His whole body was tense and he could feel every move so intensively that he was in heaven. Suddenly he felt a confident hand wrap around his own throbbing cock, and the rapid moves in sync with his master’s move were driving him insane. Then it all went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wake up!” Dori’s strong arm shook him awake.

“What?” Fili stretched. He felt really strange, he didn’t have a hangover but he felt so relaxed and stretched. Then he realised a warm arm was embracing him tenderly. He looked around surprised to be sleeping in the same bedroom he served in everyday. Then his eyes gazed at Dori, Dori with an usually worried face and some kind of alert.

“You better get up...” Dori urged him.

“What time is it?” Fili mumbled not really willing to get up just yet, still unsure about what happened.

“Before the maids, so move it.” Dori insisted and passed him some clean clothes.

As soon as Fili put on the clothes Dori pulled him out and into the servant quarters.

“Sit down and drink.” Dori passed him something strange.

“What the fuck is this?” Fili grimaced disgusted with the drink.

“You don’t want to know.” Dori growled. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, why?” Fili could barely focus.

“We need to talk.” Dori hissed. “What you did... was stupid to say the least, and you should make sure it won’t happen again.”

Fili just looked down not sure how to face his old mentor and friend.

“I get it... you always had that kind of tendency... I understand, I really do. But that was playing with fire...” Dori tried to explain. “The young Lord... he has always been wild... he just recently calmed down, so I was wondering when his control would slip...”

Fili tried to hide and shrink.

“I know you might feel bitter about me pulling you out like that, but it’s in your best interest.” Dori slowly told him. “You’re like a brother to me... so listen to me. Don’t fall in love... and don’t count for anything. His control slipped only because he got drunk... and he usually doesn’t remember the things he does when drunk.”

“What?” Fili gazed up amazed.

“Don’t look so hurt... if he remembers he will send you away.” Dori told him gently. “He limits all temptation... he rejects any chance of doing something not accepted... I suspected him a long time, that he’s just like his uncle... but he’s not going to love you.” Dori’s last words brought tears to Fili’s eyes.

Dori gently embraced him and let him cry. “I know you well... so try to regain control... you will have to face him soon, and it won’t be easy. If he remembers... but if he won’t, you should act as if nothing happened.”

“I’ll try...” Fili held onto him.  

\------

Kili awoke with a huge hangover. He had the most bizarre dream ever... he had dreamt of the blond so many times before, but this one was so real. He could taste his lips, smell his hair. His night was so warm and comfortable. Now he felt cold... and lonely and something deep inside of him was hoping to wake up with the blond in his arms.

“How are you feeling Sir?” His valet’s calm voice startled him. He gazed up into those blue eyes he loved so much. So unmoved and emotionless, not like in his dream. In that dream those eyes were warm and so loving.

“Not well...” He admitted in a low grunt disappointed his dream was just a dream.

“Would you like some water or breakfast?” The servant proposed.

“No...” His master grunted and swayed to get up. Oaks immediately help him up and helped him walk to the bathroom.

“Back to bed please...” Kili said those gentle words before he could stop them. He was awake but he couldn’t focus on anything.

“Maybe something light to eat?” Oaks proposed again.

“Tea... and oatmeal.” Kili finally grunted, he saw the surprise in those eyes, but Oaks did not question his choice.

“The others are pretty much dead.” Dori whispered to him as Fili was walking to the kitchen.

“I’m not sure if he’s in better shape...” Fili noticed slowly.

“Does he remember?” Dori asked him gently.

“I doubt it...” Fili added sadly.

“Go and get him something... and stay strong.” Dori told him gently.

“Did you hear that Ori is leaving with those guys to America?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Nothing makes me more worried... I’d prefer to have him home.” Dori grimaced. “Get to work!” He motioned him to act.

\-----

Within a few days the preparations for the journey to America were complete. Eowyn sent in a description of her brother and what he said about his plans. Ori was really hesitant about going, but it wasn’t his place to question the Duke. Dori prepared him to the best of his ability, and after a firm stare down with Stillhouse he demanded the strong man took responsibility of the short red head.

The house without Dain and Gimli calmed down immediately. But Fili missed Ori as much as Dori missed him. It was back to the boring routine of going to Fundin’s office and back, and after some time Fili noticed that his master was getting equally bored.

Fili gazed at him sitting alone in the library, sipping on a wine and gazing at a book. But he did not approach him, his master always set the distance, they never really talked. Fili was bitter about what happened. That one night was his dream, but his master did not remember just as Dori had predicted. He was as cold as ever.

Dori walked in. “A few letters came in, Sir.” He placed the letters in front of the Earl.

Fili immediately noticed the first letter was written by the lady, her elegant hand writing was strong and characteristic.

The Earl opened the letter and his face showed amusement. He clearly loved getting letters from his wife. When he finally put away the letter, and reached for the other. Fili knew that handwriting as well, it was from the Duke. The amusement in the Earl’s eyes turned into a scowl as he began reading the second letter. When he finished he began tapping the letter impatiently against the table clearly annoyed.

“Oaks?” He called.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili rushed to his side.

“Pack my things, we’re leaving.” He finally decided.

“Where to Sir?” Fili asked slowly.

“We’re going to waste a lot of time, doing something I’d rather not.” The Lord grimaced. “Uncle is having some kind of delay, and we’re going to visit a property, deal with it, and later home.”

“Everything will be ready first thing in the morning.” Fili assured him.

His master quickly pulled out some paper and began writing. When he was done he passed the sealed letters to Fili.

“Have them sent out as soon as possible.” The Earl instructed.

“I will see it done personally.” Fili assured him and rushed to Dori to get the letters sent.

When he came back the earl was gazing out the window with his glass full again. He seemed worried.

“Is there anything more I could do?” Fili gently proposed.

“There is nothing anyone can do.” His master just grimaced. “Once you pack, you may go to rest, tomorrow will be a long day.”

“Thank you, Sir. But if you require anything more just call for me.” Oaks bowed and left the room leaving Kili in his thoughts.

“I can’t ask you to give me what I want...” The low barely audible whisper hit Fili when the door was already closed. He stood there for a moment stunned, but quickly rushed to get his last order done, and decided to check on his master later as soon as he finished.

Fili rushed to the wardrobe, he prepared clothes for the next day and packed his Lord’s favourite things. Later he rushed to his own room and packed his things as well, and told the coachman to prepare the carriage for early morning.

It was already pretty late, but the master wasn’t in the bedroom. Fili rushed back to the library, he had a strange feeling in his gut, he had never seen his master worried or shaken, but there was something in the news in the second letter that made his Earl apprehensive.

Fili found him sitting where he had left him. The bottle of wine empty, the room in darkness. The shine of the moonlight gave little light, but Fili easily spotted the solemn figure sitting there motionlessly.

“Do you need anything more Sir?” Fili approached him slowly.

But his master did not respond at all.

“Are you okay, Sir?” He asked him slowly coming really close.

“Do you ask because you really want to hear the answer, or because you think it’s your duty to ask?” His Lord’s voice saying such philosophical words made Fili realise something was really bothering him.

“I’m asking because I want to hear the answer.” Fili slowly told him.

“No, I’m not okay.” Finally his Earl answered. “But there is nothing I can do. I need to get those bothersome things done properly, and then I can go back home.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Fili asked him gently.

“We’ll see when we arrive over there...” Kili just dully noticed. “We're going to a property I barely remember, we might find it in good shape, but I might have to fire the current caretaker.”

“I’ll gladly help... I like accountancy and documents.” Fili easily confessed.

“As much as you like arranging my clothes and serving me?” His Earl’s mocking voice was something he had only heard in that tavern.

“That’s my duty.” Oaks told him unfazed with the question and not really answering it.

“Going there is going to be difficult.” Kili inhaled. “It’s Eowyn’s old home.”

“Edoras?” Fili asked slowly.

“You knew about it?” The Earl was surprised beyond measure.

“She told me a lot about it.” Fili just shrugged. “What are your plans?”

“I don’t have any plans. But my uncle has quite a lot.” Moray shrugged. “I got an order to inspect it... and I have no option to refuse.”

“That’s a lot of work.” Oaks told him.

“I’m tired...” Kili inhaled and drank his glass empty. “I’m glad you’re coming with me... I won’t be able to handle it alone.”

“I’m glad to be able to help.” Fili admitted honestly.

“We should rest, tomorrow is going to be a long and difficult day.” Kili noticed.

“Would you like a bath, Sir?” Fili proposed as they were walking towards his master’s room.

“Yes, please.” His master inhaled and began undressing.

Fili prepared the bath and the robe. “The bath is ready, Sir.”

“Thank you.” His master’s voice was dull and hollow. “You may go to rest.”

“Goodnight Sir.” Fili said and noticed his master glance at him deeply.

“Goodnight Oaks.” His master replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Their journey began the next day, Kili had to gather a lot of documents, deeds and Powers of Attorney. When they left, he felt depressed. He was hoping Thorin would be back in London to oversee the business. He kept wondering what was so important to get his uncle to drop the business, and the conclusions were grim. No woman had that kind of power over his uncle, but a blue eyed blond might be the reason. Kili gazed at the boy sitting in front of him, one temptation taken away and another probably showed up. He dreaded that perspective. All his life he wondered why God made him that way, seeking out other men, instead of what was considered normal. He had no answer why, he had no idea why so many of his family had the same tendency. Maybe it was something in the blood, and he dreaded the perspective that his children might inherit this trait and difficult life.

“During your time with my uncle you probably got to know him well...” Kili slowly told the servant trying to determine what he saw on his face.

“I cannot say, I’m just a servant.” The boy replied calmly.

“Someone who was with him all the time...” Kili noticed.

“Why are you asking?” The boy noticed slowly.

“Just wondering about many things...” Kili suddenly regretted beginning this conversation, there was no way he could voice the question he needed to ask. To ask who was sharing his uncle’s bed. The very idea it might have been the person sitting in front of him filled him both with disgust and terror.

“Forget I asked...” Kili gasped and looked out the carriage window. “I have a strange feeling uncle has gotten into trouble again... but there is no way you can know more about the current situation than I already do.”

“Duke Erebor, from what I’ve observed, he doesn’t make mistakes and get into trouble.” The boy noticed slowly.

“That only means you know him less than I assumed you do.” Kili just grimaced.

“Do you think he’s in trouble, that’s why he stayed longer away from London?” The blond asked slowly.

“More like, he didn’t want to have me in London and found a very annoying reason to get me away...” Kili growled. “He knows I always stand in the way, especially when he wants to make mistakes he should avoid...”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked with his heart in his throat. The surprisingly personal conversation was shacking him up.

“You should already know what I mean.” Kili noticed slowly. “You might pretend to be just a servant Oaks, but you’re far beyond just a servant. Don’t think of me as a fool.”

“I would never dare, Sir!” Fili had no idea why his master attacked him head on, but all the suggestions finally came together. He gazed at his master, and he had no idea what kind of influence his wide eyes in shock had on his master. Kili held his gaze and he stared him down. Fili finally understood. He understood why his master hated him so much, why he took him away from Duke Erebor. He understood why Duke Erebor took him in, and he understood the whispers in the corners of the house. He thought only Dori, who was closest to the Duke, noticed but he was mistaken. The Earl had assumed he was Duke Erebor’s lover.

“My uncle is the only person in the world I really care about..” Kili added. “And I’d kill anyone who would pose a danger to him.”

“If my presence irritates you so much... I could resign from my post.” Fili added in a low voice, almost on the verge of crying.

“So you could run back to my uncle and tempt him again? I don’t think so... You really do think of me as a fool...” Kili hissed with spite.

Fili had no idea what to say, he felt like dying. Not only did his master reveal him, he crushed him with brutality and firmness. His biggest secret was out, a secret which could earn him the gallows. And the information was in the hands of a person who truly hated him. He trembled feeling hopeless and lost, the one person he admired so much hated and despised him. That one night still rang in his head and gave him some hope that one day he might get some recognition. Now everything was crushed down and stomped on.

“I’m sorry Sir...” Fili said the only words he could, he was so scared about his future.

Kili regretted starting the whole conversation, for starters he didn’t learn anything new. He achieved only one thing, he crushed someone lower than him. He used brutal words, revealed the truth risking his uncle’s wellbeing. But the result was crushing his own heart, he saw a shine of tears in those deep blue eyes confirming that the boy was his uncle’s lover and that it was the truth. He saw the shaking form, and the desperate battle not to give in to tears. He wanted to smile feeling really bitter, but he knew that would be pure cruelty.

“It’s not your fault uncle is like that.” Kili noticed slowly trying to ease the boy’s pain.

Fili tried to choke it all down, he knew he could hiss back that ‘He’s not the only one who tries to hide.’ But provoking his master was a really bad idea. He had never seem him attack anyone, but when his master wanted to bring someone down he could crush relentlessly. Fili deeply regretted standing in his way, and he feared the same would happen again in the future.

“I’m planning to keep an eye on you, so don’t worry I’m not planning to fire you.” Kili added, unaware those very words were pure cruelty after all they said.

“I’m so sorry Sir...” Fili gasped and he felt the tears flow out of control. It was all too much for him to bear.

Kili was terrified, seeing the blond cry made him ache with pain. He did not predict that they boy would react in such an emotional way, and his own heart pained him deeply at the sight. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him gently and kiss those tears away. He wanted so many contradicting things.

He gently passed the boy a tissue. The blond gazed at him surprised and without a word took it and tried to dry his tears.

“We don’t come back to this topic ever again. I don’t care who you prefer in your bed, and I can’t hold against you what my uncle did.” Kili tried to speak in a gentle tone, he had to stop him crying otherwise he’d do something he should never do. “I’m sorry for taking you away from him, but it’s the only thing I could do to protect him, so if your affection for him was genuine you should understand.”

“I’m so sorry...” The blond continued to cry.

“Don’t cry please.” Kili finally whispered gently. “We have a job to do, and I’m counting on you. I really won’t hold it against you.”

Fili tried not to look at him, and tried to stop the tears. He wanted the person in front of him so much, and this person was so dear to him, and receiving such a brutal punishment from him hurt more than anything.

“I never...” He finally managed to say. “I never became his lover...” Fili finally managed to utter.

Kili gazed at him with shock, the emotional reaction of the blond suggested only one thing, he loved the Duke. ‘For fuck’s sake!’ he thought and grimaced.

“Thank you for telling me that.” Kili told him slowly, his heart hurting thinking that the blond didn’t share his uncle’s bed, but what was worse he loved the Duke.  As much as a physical relationship could be broken and forgotten, but an emotional one always left marks and scars. His hopes were crushed so badly because of all this.

The rest of the day they travelled in silence, Fili fighting with tears, and Kili regretting beginning the dreadful conversation. The cloudy cold day proved equally annoying, first signs of snow and frost were making Kili seriously worried. When they reached the inn his mood went even more sour. The place was not only dreadful, but it was also as crowded as Galadriel’s ballroom.

“For fuck’s sakes!” He growled as he walked in.

“Sir, let me guide you into our best dining room!” The fat owner of the inn quickly rushed to him noticing his elegant clothes.

Kili was pushed into the best dining room, and wanted to walk out. There were five people already there, fortunately there were three tables. He sat at the last empty one and waited for the owner to get some food.

Soon his valet walked in. “Sir, I got one of the best rooms they have here.” Fili quickly reported trying to stay calm.

“Is it as clean as this dining room?” Kili asked with an ironic undertone.

“Comparable.” The blond noticed gazing around the not so clean room. “I’ve ordered the maid to light the fireplace and air it.”

“Good thinking.” Kili grimaced. “Sit down.” He ordered. Soon the waitress walked in and placed a few patters with food in front of him and a bottle of wine.

After the first sip of wine, Kili grimaced and glanced at his servant. “Do they serve ale in the main hall?”

“Yes, they do Sir.” Oaks replied calmly.

“Do you think it’s bearable?” Kili growled.

“Looks rather normal.” Fili told him not sure what his master wanted.

“Get me a pint, but make sure the glass is clean.” Kili ordered. “Get one for yourself as well.” After a moment he added in whisper. “Otherwise I won’t choke down anything here...”

When Oaks came back with the ale it turned out much better than the wine. “Eat, tomorrow we have another long day on the road.” Kili calmly told him.

They ate in silence, drinking the ale and trying to ignore the lack of salt and spices in the food.

“Kildare? Are my old eyes deceiving me?” A merry voice interrupted.

“Gandalf?” Kili’s voice carried a smile. “It’s so good to see you, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know me, I travel here and there, usually using the courtesy of friends like your uncle to provide me with a warm meal and the comfort of a vast library.” The old man sat down at their table.

Fili gazed at him surprised, the man was dressed rather strangely, and there was an air of craziness and seriousness at the same time. The older man gazed at him slowly, and smiled.

“You resemble someone I used to know, but now I cannot recall the name...” The old man noticed.

“I’m just a servant.” Fili bowed politely.

“Indeed you are...” The smile died on the old man’s lips, but his eyes were still smiling mysteriously.

“Oaks go and make sure the room is ready.” Kili ordered.

After chatting with Gandalf a bit, Kili assured him he would pay for the inn for him.

“That won’t really be a problem.” Gandalf told him slowly. “They didn’t have a free room, so I’m not sure where I’ll spend this night.”

Kili nodded at Oaks waiting in the doorway. “Did you get a room?”

“Yes, Sir. A room for a you and a small room for myself.” Fili told him in an unsure voice.

“Good, so Gandalf you can take the small room, Oaks will stay with me.” Kili quickly made the decision. “Go to the owner and get a mattress for yourself.”

Fili just blinked and replied. “Yes Sir.” He bowed and left swiftly.

Fili explained to the owner what he needed and soon he was back in the room placing the mattress on the floor in the corner. Despite the fireplace the room was really chilly.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but uncle would not forgive me for leaving Gandalf without a bed.” Kili told the stunned servant. The room was a bit worse than he hoped.

“Are there any bugs here?” He asked worried.

“Not that I’ve noticed.” Fili replied slowly.

“Good!” Kili swiftly took off his clothes, put on his nightshirt and jumped into the cold unwelcoming bed.

Fili put out the candle and the only light in the room was the glow from the fireplace. It was dead cold, the thin mattress, and shabby blanket not giving any shelter from the cold. The fireplace did not get much wood, so it wasn’t giving off too much heat.

“Get your ass here!” His master growled suddenly.

Fili gazed at his surprised. “I can’t take your jangling teeth, and this fucking bed is so fucking cold I’d invite a dog in, so move it!” His irritated master’s voice made him move swiftly. Fili hesitantly got into the bed and tried to keep a bit of distance in between them unsure what his master really wanted.

“To hell with modesty....” His master’s voice surprised him as he felt those strong warm arms gently embrace him. When the Earl clung to his back, Fili felt a wave of heat. The warm body was one thing, but the feeling in his body was adding to the thrill. He wanted him so badly, and the forbidden touch gave him a deep need within his heart. Soon he rested in the warm arms, next to the person he loved so much.

Kili inhaled the smell of his hair deep into his lungs feeling thrilled to have him finally so near. If he would have known that dragging him to a crowded inn in winter would do that, he would have done it earlier. He wanted the blond so much, and despite the ale flowing in his blood suggesting forbidden things, he just embraced him gently. He had to face the facts, he loved him, but he loved Thorin most out of all the people in the world. Feeling warm but heartbroken he finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili awoke way before dawn, it was still dark, but he knew it was his last peaceful moment of the day. He was thrilled having the blond in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He could watch him all he wanted, his chest falling and rising calmly. The smell of his hair and skin, the warmth he generated. He gently traced his fingers along his hip bone and he put one hand on his stomach pulling him a bit closer. Their bodies affixed fitting perfectly together, his slightly taller form fitting around the shorter blond perfectly. He traced the muscles on his arms, admiring the stunning figure. The strength hidden under the servant mask. Kili mused for a moment that Thorin must have sent him to either boxing or fencing lessons, when he felt the blond stir.

As Oaks was stretching gently he leaned into him with strength seeking more warmth. He gazed back at his master, and there was a strange light in his eyes as the first shine of the sun hit the window. Kili just stared into those eyes enchanted by their power.

As they stared at each other, both wide eyed and transfixed, Kili had no idea when he leaned in and pressed his lips into the warm soft lips of the blond. It was as good as in his dreams, the gentle taste and soft warmth. He felt the blond’s arms go around him, and their bodies pressed so tightly it became evident what they both needed.

Fili had no idea when the night of sharing warmth, and the soft kiss turned from one to the other. It felt so good, the soft gentle touch, there was no hesitation in his master’s eyes, just pure lust and need. He didn’t notice as their clothes landed on the floor, as his master with a wild smirk wrapped his leg around his hips grinding against him. Their lips did not part for even a second as hands began roaming and bodied were grinding.

Kili licked his fingers and feeling unusually adventurous he pushed them into his own body, a thing he hadn’t done in years. He forgot just how good it felt, to touch that hidden secret spot within his body. He saw the blond was puzzled with what he was doing, and feeling demanding he gazed into those eyes and said the only thing coming to his mind. “Fuck me!” He ordered.

“But Sir...” The blond gasped desperately, but Kili stared him down.

“I want to feel your cock...” Kili insisted and pulled on the penis.

“I’ve never done it like this...” The blond confessed.

Kili just stared at him waiting impatiently, finally he ground against him and pulled him closer using his leg. He gasped as finally the blond gave in and gently pushed inside. He saw the pure lust on his face, the deep need and some kind of surprise. The strength he noticed during the night was slowly showing in the deep thrilling moves as the blond pounded him relentlessly. Kili pulled him down for a deep kiss, and as the moves hit just the right spot, he clung to his lover and lost all control. Oaks moves just went wilder and wilder and soon he yelped and pressed Kili deep into the uncomfortable mattress.

“Too bad we don’t have a real bathroom here...” Kili grimaced feeling the seed all over him.

The blond looked at him so shocked and stunned, as if only now realising what happened, and Kili saw the terror on his face.

“I’m so sorry...” The blond seemed in a panic. “I didn’t know...”

“Shut up.” Kili told him firmly. “Don’t see more meaning into it than you should.” He added coldly.

“I’ll get some water...” The blond put on his clothes in a panic.

“Fine.” Kili just grunted disappointed the blond jump out of bed so quickly. He didn’t care much for the now dirty sheets, or the cum soiling his body. At least this time it wasn’t just a dream, but it was as good as his dreams. Something in his knew that he would not stop searching for the blond, now that he positively knew he liked him.

\-----

The road was spent in silence, as they finally made it to their destination Kili cringed. No one was waiting for them, no lights in the windows and it seemed desolate.

“Just fucking great!” He wrapped his coat tightly around himself and knocked on the door.

After a long time a man with greasy hair opened just to yell. “Who the hell is knocking at such an ungodly hour!”

“The owner of the house!” Kili growled at him with all his confidence and strength.

“The owner of the house is Duke Erebor, not some boy straight from Eton!” The man growled.

“You are standing in front of Earl Moray, Duke Erebor’s nephew.” Fili informed the man in a calm voice. The man gazed at the carriage with the family crest and back to the man standing in front of him.

“Welcome dear Sir!” He bowed with a fake smile and opened the door.

Kili walked in and gazed around critically. The filthy inn was cleaner than this house.

“Missy, get a fire going in the master bedroom and change the sheets!” The man scolded some poor servant girl.

“Oaks, over see the preparation of my room, and make sure the coachman gets a room and the horses have proper care.” Kili immediately ordered. “I assume you are Alfrid Lickspittle?” Kili gazed at the despicable man.

“Yes Sir. I am the caretaker of this property!” He bowed.

“Tell the cook to prepare some dinner, and tell the staff to be ready for inspection, if anything is missing on the property or neglected I will see them punished.” Kili told him and ignoring the man as if he was a servant he went around the rooms on the ground floor.

“This place is just...” Oaks whispered to him.

“We’ve got lots of work tomorrow.” Kili hissed at him. “I keep wondering, why in such a rich house I can’t see anything indicating richness...”

“There is only one servant girl, and a kitchen wench here...” Oaks told him in a solemn voice.

“Good.” Kili nodded at him. “What room does the worm sleep in?”

“One of the main guest rooms.” Oaks whispered.

“Get the keys...” Kili smiled an evil smile.

“Yes, Sir.” Oaks replied and swiftly went to roam the house.

Fili easily found his way around the house, he noticed some silverware hidden in the staff rooms, and he locked the door. He later went into the clerk rooms and after a moment of searching found a second set of house keys just under the chest of drawers. It was Duke Erebor’s favourite hiding place.

After a very bad dinner, even worse than at the inn, his master nodded at him and Fili swiftly locked the door to the caretaker’s room and stalled it with a chair just to be sure. Later he went to both women, he gave Missy some coins and dismissed the girl. The kitchen wench was also relived to get her pay and both women gathered their things and went home to the village.

“Is everything set?” Kili asked his valet.

“All done!” Fili smiled. “Honestly someone sold out this place...” He gazed at the empty walls, clearly he could see the spots where paintings used to hang.

“Do you think it’s all here?” Kili asked slowly.

“Not all, but there is a chance we might find something... Our best guess would be to force him to talk.” Fili smiled evilly.

“You’re reading my mind.” Kili added with a grin.

After roaming the house, they found quite a few things hidden in lots of strange places. Many things were in the servant quarters, some in cupboards and the bedrooms.

“We’ll search the room upstairs and the attic tomorrow.” Kili added.

“Sir!” The coachman rushed into the house.

“Yes, Miles?” Kili asked him.

“In the stables... there are no horses...” The man was out of breathe. “But when I began feeding the horses... I found paintings under the hay...”

“A great ending to a dreadful day.” Kili smiled at the servant. “Good job Miles!” He praised the coachman. “When you finish, eat whatever you find in the kitchen and chose a bed in any bedroom in the house.”

“Thank you Sir!” The man smiled and rushed back to his duties.

“Let’s go, I’m tired...” Kili yawned and made his way up the stairs. Fili quickly followed, he made sure the fire was going in the fireplace in the huge bedroom, but it was still pretty cold in there. At least the maid really did change the sheets for clean ones.

“Damn, no bath again!” Kili complained. “I’m not getting wet in this ice house!”

“I’ll arrange it tomorrow.” Fili assured him calmly. “I’ll get some decent servants to clean this place up.”

“You’re priceless...” Kili smiled and quickly got into the bed.

Fili arranged his clothes and was about to leave when he heard. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“To bed?” Fili asked surprised.

“That’s what I meant...” Kili tapped the bed next to him.

“But, Sir...” Fili was puzzled that after a day of silence his master wanted his company.

“It’s fucking cold!” The Earl reminded him.

“Yes, Sir.” Fili noticed gloomily and slowly took off his clothes and got in.

“Get used to it... until we don’t get this dog house warm, you’re my personal bed warmer.” The Earl breathed into his neck and he snuggled.

‘I doubt I’ll ever tire of it...’ Fili thought as those beloved arms embraced him and slowly he fell asleep.

\-----

It took them three days of keeping the care taker locked in the bedroom and threatening him to get the location of most of the things. Fili found three good maids in the village, they worked at the house before and were thrilled to get the job back. That was until they saw the condition of the house.

“Just make the master bedroom liveable, the small dining room, then focus on the kitchen, master bathroom and slowly the rest.” Fili instructed them calmly.

“Yes, Sir!” The woman called Helen quickly assured him.

“Get some food as well, we don’t want the Earl mad.” Fili warned them, and all three women nodded.

“We might not be able to get anything fancy...” One of the women complained.

“It’s not about fancy, it’s about fresh and edible.” Fili assured her.

He found the Earl in the office studying the books, with a very worried face.

“Do you need help Sir?” He asked gently, he loved those long curly hair as much as he loved sleeping in those warms arms.

“This is all wrong... not incorrect, it’s all fucking rubbish!” Kili knocked the book to the floor.

“We have to find some good staff and get this place up and running.” Fili calmly told him.

“And that will take weeks! I should be home with Tauriel!” Kili was annoyed as hell.

“I’ll help to my best ability. I talked around the village and they told me the previous property manager still lives nearby. They spoke really highly of him.” Fili told him calmly.

“Get him, convince him to come back at any cost!” Kili growled.

Fili smiled gently. “We’ll manage, there is a huge mess, but these women are honest and hard working, soon we’ll make it work.” Kili did his best to calm him down.

“Good that Eowyn is not here... She’d cry her heart out seeing this place in this condition...” Kili hid his head in his hands.

When he felt those arms he loved go around him, he gazed up to see worry in those deep blue eyes. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” Kili gently told him.

“I’m glad too.” Fili held his gaze and gently pressed a kiss onto his lips. “We better get to work.” He gently smiled breaking the kiss.

“We need to get this done. I miss home...” Kili confessed.

“We will...” Fili assured him yet again and left to get the coach to find this illusive caretaker.


	12. Chapter 12

After sorting everything out, handing Alfrid to the authorities, finding Gamling the previous caretaker and hiring back nearly half of the staff, Kili could finally breathe. The house was still half dirty, but under Fili’s supervision the staff was slowly bringing the shine back to the house. It would take a long time to build back the main property, get horses to breed and train, sow the fields and see them bear fruit. But everything was going slowly in the right direction.

Finally Kili sent a message to Thorin about the state of the house and what he did, and he declared he was going back to Silvan Hall for Christmas, leaving Edoras in Gamling’s hands. The staff was suspicious at first, but when he told them he was a friend of Eowyn’s and that she was currently living with his wife and helping her during pregnancy, the staff slowly accepted him and his authority.

“Everything is packed Sir.” Oaks told him calmly.

“Good, so we’re leaving first thing in the morning.” Kili decided and relaxed in the huge bed.

“This place is going to be fine. Gamling knows what he needs to do.” Fili assured him.

“I keep wondering just how huge my wife is now... it’s almost seven months now...” Kili inhaled. Fili cringed with pain and tried to hide it.

“Are we going to stay at Silvan Hall?” Fili asked worried.

“As long as possible. Tauriel is more important that all these properties...” Kili admitted, not realising just how much those words were hurting his lover.

\-----

The road passed in silence, they had to stop at inns twice, but Fili made sure they were the best ones on the road. So the food was good, the rooms warm and clean. His master kept insisting they slept in one bed ever though there was always a small servant quarter next to the main room, but Fili didn’t protest. He was happy for every single night he got. He was happy the darkness was shielding them, and giving an elusive feeling of protection. At night they weren’t master and servant, they were just too people starved for warmth and love. And he loved Him, he loved him so fucking much that going back to Silvan Hall, the pregnant wife and the happy marriage was driving him insane. At night it didn’t matter, it never mattered who was top and who was pressed into the mattress. What mattered were the kisses, the touch of lips and hands. And Fili loved every single second.

As the carriage made its way to Silvan Hall, his heart fell and hurt so badly he just wanted to die.

The mistress did not come to greet them, instead Eowyn barged out of the door and ran swiftly to the Earl and hugged him.

“It’s so good to see you home!” She smiled at him radiantly. She sent a kind smile to Fili and took the Earl under the arm and urged him to rush chatting along the way. “She’s a bit moody and big as an elephant but she’s really happy you’re home.”

“I’ve been wondering just how big she got!” The lord’s laugh put a dagger into Fili’s heart.

“Seems you lost more during this trip than you’ve gained.” Bofur’s voice broke Fili’s daze.

“What do you care...” Fili rushed to get the luggage and go back to his duties. The older servant looked after him with a compassionate look.

\-----

Kili stood there in the doorway slightly surprised Tauriel was smaller than he had predicted. She had a huge smile and extended her arms to him, so he hugged her tightly. She was lying on the bed and it was evident she was glowing.

“It’s so good to be home!” He told her with a smile.

“Welcome home dearest husband!” Tauriel told him gently, and put his hands on her huge belly.

“So are you betting for a boy or a girl?” Kili smiled at her.

“I’m hoping for a boy!” Tauriel gasped. “A girl would mean I would have to do this again... and my fucking back hurts from carrying all this weight and I can’t go horse riding!”

“I’ve been making sure she doesn’t do anything irrational.” Eowyn added.

“I keep imagining a beautiful girl, with your hair and my eyes.” Kili told her with a smile. “How much time do we have?”

“Less than two months, around six weeks.” Eowyn sat next to them and placed her hands on the huge belly.

“What a lucky little girl she’s going to be... three loving parents instead of just two.” Kili smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “At the end of spring, we’re all going for a trip.”

“Are we really?” Tauriel mused.

“Yes. As a thank you for our dearest friend who took such good care of you during this difficult time.” Kili smiled illusively at the girls.

“I can’t wait! Being locked up is killing me! So pray for a boy!” She scolded him.

“A girl!” Kili just smiled, but in his mind he saw a girl with his eyes, but with rich curly blond hair, just like Oaks had. He would do everything to have a girl like that.

“Do you need help with the Christmas preparations?” He asked Eowyn gently.

“Let me tell you all about it...” Eowyn took his arm as Tauriel was slowly falling asleep.

\-----

Fili unpacked in a hurry, first his master’s things and later his own.

“You know you can take the rest of the day off?” Bofur’s voice surprised him yet again. “You don’t look well.”

“I’m fine!” He growled at the older servant. After a moment he calmed down ashamed to have exploded. “I’m sorry, but it’s been a difficult few weeks.”

“You have no idea what we had here... The mistress is an extremely demanding woman when pregnant and her friend makes sure she gets anything she wants...” Bofur grimaced. “I had to ride six times to town just to get the right snacks.”

“The Lord is no less demanding.” Fili grimaced. “That’s why I have to get back to work.”

“Do so.” Bofur told him, but the worry in his eyes could not go unseen.

\-----

Kili was happy to be home, the time spent with Eowyn proved that she had kept the house in perfect condition and everything was ready for the upcoming Christmas. He was glad he made it in time, and he swore to himself nothing would drag him away again.

Oaks was calmly folding his clothes and putting them away. “Draw a bath please.” He ordered.

“Yes, Sir.” The blond replied but without much enthusiasm, as if he wasn’t really happy to be back.

“The bath is ready, Sir.” Oaks told him calmly.

“I’m tired, help me wash.” Kili demanded wanting to have the servant near. As he got in, and those tender hands roamed his body using soap, he shivered feeling thrilled to be touched by him. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes, but the blond was avoiding his eyes.

As he was later being dried, the drying cloth making him shiver with anticipation as it brushed against his cock. “Come here...” He pulled the blond closer. But the blond was pulling away, Kili just grabbed his neck and forced him to come close, thrilled to feel just how aroused the blond was. There was some kind of hesitation in his eyes, something Kili had never seen before, some kind of pain.

With spite he thought about all those nights together, all the hope awoken in his heart. He needed the blond, he loved him, but seeing the reluctance made him angry. With strength he pulled him to the bed and tugged on his clothes, he knew the body of his lover and he wasn’t surprised to feel just how aroused the blond was, the more so he did not understand the reluctance. He pressed him down to lean against the bed and pulled his trousers down. He quickly spat on his hand and slid two fingers in.

“But Sir...” The blond complained.

“No buts Oaks!” Kili growled feeling very aroused and annoyed at the same time. As the hole was stretched enough he just pushed in, delighted with the warm body taking him in. He reached and embraced the throbbing erection and began pumping in the rhythm of his rapid moves.

Fili could not believe what was happening, the master had fucked him many times before but never with so much insistence. He felt violated, he didn’t really want to do it there, in the house, in the room just next to the Lady’s especially knowing she was sleeping right behind the door he was staring into. But his body betrayed him, just washing the naked master was enough to get him hard, and now as he was being pushed against the bed and fucked relentlessly, with some kind of urgency, he felt like falling apart. He felt the kisses on his neck, the hand engulfing him and torturing him.

“Come for me...” The frantic whisper made him gasp and yelp against the firm touch, as he soiled the hand caressing him.

“Good boy...” The master whispered as if talking to a dog.

The last moves were so crazy and strong, that Fili could feel his heart beat wildly. He could feel the master kiss his hair and inhaled his scent. He could feel the now gentle caress of hands.

“You can stay if you’d like...” The master gently proposed pulling away.

“I shouldn’t, Sir.” Fili tried to hide his tears and quickly corrected his clothes and rushed back to his own room praying not to meet anyone on the way.

Kili gazed at the closed door with worry, he wanted Oaks really a lot, but somehow that night for the first time he felt that Oaks didn’t really want him.

\-----

Fili ran to his room, thankful he did not meet anyone on the way. He undress cleaned himself got into bed when he heard a knock on the door.

“Sorry to be disturbing you at this hour but we really need to talk.” Bofur stood there with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Fili grimaced but just nodded, he pulled his trousers back on and sat on the bed.

“Do you know how long I’ve been doing this?” Bofur asked him placing the wine on the small table.

“No idea...” Fili grimaced.

“I’ve been majordomo for eight years now... I began serving in this house nearly twenty years ago as a seven year old lad.” Bofur poured the wine. “I began from helping in the kitchen, later I rose in the ranks. Duke Rutland was a good master despite many things people say about him. The pay was always fair, he visited the property rarely. We knew the property really belonged to the third Lady Rutland, and later to the heiress, but it was the Duke pulling the strings.”

He passed a glass to Fili who really had no idea why the older servant began the topic.

“I was fifteen when the Duke first noticed me.” Bofur told him slowly. “I was helping around the house, young and naive I had no idea why the master showed any interest in me. That was of course until the first night.” He stopped letting the words sink in.

“Have you ever see the Duke?” Bofur asked gently, and when Fili shook his head he continued. “He has beautiful long blond hair, a body worth to kill and such a beautiful face he should have been born a woman. I fell in love really badly, he was so thrilling, charming and insatiable...” Bofur smiled and then his smiled died. “When he left I was heartbroken, and every single day I prayed to see him again. And I did see him again nearly three years later... and the same thing happened, a few night and he would leave.”

Fili just sat there dazed.

“When I was twenty he appointed me majordomo, and that was the last time he bedded me.” Bofur told him. “It took me a lot time to realise I was just an easy fuck, and that he fucked everything that moved, maids, lads, he’d fuck a dog or his favourite horse he if could.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Fili asked slowly.

“Learn from the mistakes of others.” Bofur told him enigmatically. “I don’t care if you sleep with the master, if you give him your ass or not... but remember one thing, don’t fall in love.”

“That’s a bit too late...” Fili lowered his head.

“Make sure the Mistress never finds out.” Bofur gave his last piece of advice. “They are a very bizarre marriage, but it’s important for all of us they stay happy and have an heir. If they don’t the Duke will make all our lives hell.”

“Why do people fear him so much?” Fili asked slowly.

“Once you meet him you might understand, he’s a very dangerous man to have as an enemy. Stay on his good side, if he reaches for you don’t offend him or reject him. Although I doubt he will, seeing that you’re the Earl’s personal servant.” Bofur summed up finishing the second glass.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Fili slowly ask.

“Take as much as you can, at least later you’ll have fond memories to keep you warm at night.” Bofur stood up and left obviously depressed.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas came along pretty fast, Kili kept busy, he talked with the staff, oversaw the property, made sure the preparations were going smooth. He checked the books and smiled seeing a steady profit. Eowyn’s neat handwriting indicated she had a huge say in everything, and Kili realised he did not need to be there at all.

“I want to make a huge Christmas party for all the staff just like we did in Edoras.” Eowyn began explaining her crazy idea. “Everyone sat at the huge dining table and ate dinner together, later my uncle would always give gifts to everyone single employee. Those he knew well got specially selected presents, the other would get a special financial bonus.”

“I have no idea what we should buy.” Kili just shrugged.

“Don’t worry... I made a list.” Eowyn smiled at him. “I just want to keep it from Tauriel.”

“A surprise?” Kili laughed.

“I’m keeping it from the staff as well...” Eowyn had a spark in her eyes.

“I’m all in.” Kili laughed happily and took the list. “I’ll ride to town tomorrow.”

“You’re the best!” Eowyn smiled at him, but stopped seeing the gaze Fili sent their way watching them whisper in the corner. “Remember about those closest to you.” She winked at him and disappeared into Tauriel’s bedroom.

“Tell the coach drive to prepare the carriage for tomorrow, the ladies need some shopping done.” Kili folded the list and hid it.

“Yes Sir.” Fili replied trying to remain calm unsure of what he just saw. Bofur’s words were still ringing in his mind ‘he fucked everything that moved, maids, lads, he’d fuck a dog or his favourite horse he if could’.  The bitter thoughts giving him a feeling of lost.

\-----

The staff had been whispering about the huge party, they were wondering who from the aristocracy were invited, since the lady had ordered the biggest table to be set up. They kept counting but they simply had no idea what the lady was planning. Bombur was cooking like crazy to create the huge list of dishes, and Fili kept helping Bofur with the decorations and organising.

As everything was set Eowyn smiled at Bofur mysterious. “Call the whole staff, and get your sister in law and the kids. Don’t forget Mrs. Newton.”

“Yes Madam.” Bofur bowed but was completely surprised by the ordered, he concluded they probably wanted to say some wishes and bid them a good Christmas. As the servants gathered in the main hallway not knowing what to expect Eowyn was standing on the bottom of the stairs waiting for Kili and Tauriel. Soon they showed up, Tauriel had problems walking so Kili calmly guided her to the half of the stairs.

“You do the honours Darling.” Kili told her with a smile, Tauriel’s eyes were still full of emotion, especially when Kili and Eowyn just moments earlier explained the plan for the evening.

“Dear friends, forgive me for calling you that, but ever since I moved here I had a feeling I was surrounded by friends. Together with my beloved husband, we wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The time spent here has been the happiest in my life, and I hope that all of you will also find happiness while in our service.” Tauriel told the staff in a breaking and emotional voice, if Kili hadn’t held her up she would have fallen.

“As a thank you, we kindly ask you all to join us for the delicious Christmas dinner prepared by chef Bombur. As a token of appreciation we would love to eat with all of you.” Kili added calmly and smiled at the staff.

Everyone stood there speechless, no one had ever heard of inviting the staff to dinner, no less to an elegant Christmas Dinner, at a table set with the best silverware and porcelain.

“I know this is a tradition unknown to this home.” Eowyn began speaking seeing their uneasiness. “This is a tradition from my family home, one which I remember with great fondness, so please accept out invitation.”

“Thank you Milady...” Bofur bowed in front of her. Soon the stunned staff began walking into the dining room, they were scared to take seats, but once Kili guided Tauriel to the top of the table and sat down soon some sat down.

“Bofur get the best wine!” Kili smiled at the majordomo. “Please chose a seat.”

Soon the whole staff sat down, a few maids were carrying dishes, a butlers were pouring wine. Fili rushed to his master and poured him some wine, and his master just pointed to the seat right next to him.

“A toast?” Kili asked when everyone had a glass. “To Silvan Hall!”

“To Silvan Hall!” The servants agreed quickly.

“To Earl Moray and his beautiful wife!” Bofur added.

“To the heir of Silvan Hall!” Someone added.

Kili just smiled hearing the cheers and quickly drank the whole glass. “Bofur bring in more wine... Let’s have a real party!”

“Yes Sir!” The servant smiled at him happily.

Fili gazed at Eowyn sitting in front of him, and she pointed to the food. “Enjoy!” She smiled at him. “Thank you!” He nodded slowly unsure of what to say.

It didn’t take long for the wine to work, after a few bottles the staff began chatting and eating freely, praising the generosity of their master and Bombur’s cooking. Two hours later Kili stood up and motioned Fili to help him.

“Dear friends, that’s not all! My dear wife decided a great Christmas would not be great without appropriate presents!” Kili smiled. “But let me start from her! The lady of my life!” Kili smiled giving a big present to Tauriel. “Thank you for all the joy and laughter in my life! You’re the best wife anyone could dream of!”

Tauriel’s hands were shaking as she unpacked the present and pulled out a beautiful set of children’s clothing, perfectly made from the most expensive Brussels Lace.

“Thank you dear husband!” She smiled at him.

“But don’t think, we forgot about all of you!” Kili smiled and pulled out a present for one of the maids, and handed it to the stunned girl.

He motioned Fili to help with all the presents, and soon Eowyn and Bofur joined in. Everyone got something, every present was personally selected and beautiful. Everyone laughed seeing the tokens and even Fili had to admit, the present he got, a beautiful set of fountain pens with engraving of the Erebor family, stunned him beyond belief. Eowyn wrapped the beautiful fur coat around her arms and smiled, and Bofur stood there frozen holding a beautiful hand carved wooden pipe. Bombur’s kids got new clothes and toys, his wife a warm shawl, and the chef himself a package of the most expensive herbs and spices. Eowyn hadn’t forgotten about anyone and that Christmas was truly unique.

The party lasted till long hours into the night, but Kili guided Tauriel back to her room a bit earlier, she was feeling tired and needed to rest. Later he continued drinking wine and joking with the servants. That day he was more approachable and open, so everyone wanted to talk with him. And everyone did apart from the one person he himself wanted to talk to.

Oaks later help him return to his room, and as his master’s arms wrapped around him he wanted to give in really badly.

“Stay with me please...” The Earl begged in a low voice. “At least just tonight...” He begged.

“As you wish my master...” Fili gave in, but he felt he would regret it in the morning.

When he woke up the next day after a night full of warmth, kisses and sex, he realised there was no going back. His heart was inevitably lost. He loved the Earl more than he would ever love anyone. Not even the Duke could compare with him.

\------

Mid January the biggest event happened, the heir was finally born. To Tauriel’s dismay, the heiress, and not the heir she had wanted. But Eowyn and Kili were already in love with the tiny girl. She was the cutest thing in the world for both of them, and they fawned over the baby with huge admiration. 

“Mathilda Durin.” They decided after a huge battle with Tauriel over the name. She was voted for Charlotte, but Eowyn and Kili didn’t agree.

“Fine...” She finally growled. “But I get to name the boy!”

“You can’t wait to get pregnant again?” Eowyn joked carrying the baby around.

“Not any time soon!” Tauriel gasped annoyed.

“How’s my beautiful little girl?” Kili cooed to the child with love.

“She’s a princess!” Eowyn declared and kissed the baby’s head.

“Surely she’s going to be the most spoilt princess in the world!” Kili laughed happily.

“So do you really need to go to London?” Tauriel asked him worried.

“Uncle’s up to something.” Kili told her. “And as much as I’d love to stay here forever, I think I should go. I’ll wait two more weeks here to make sure you’re fine. I’ll be back for Easter, we’d better invite the family as well...”

“We’re going to miss you!” Tauriel smiled at him.

“We’ll I’m not going to miss the sleepless nights!” Kili laughed and walked out.

“That barbarian! Our little girls wants to talk too, she just doesn’t know how yet!” Eowyn fawned over the tiny baby.


	14. Chapter 14

Fili felt really bad, with every passing week his heart was breaking. And when the child was finally born it broke into a billion tiny pieces. He saw the smile on the Earl’s face, he saw the smile on his wife’s lips. He saw the happiness radiating from them, but it hurt like hell. He stopped staying the nights, he avoided spending time along with the Earl. When approached he would give in unable to refuse him, but it all hurt.

Kili noticed something was wrong with Oaks, after Christmas he was more silent than ever. He stopped showing any affection, his eyes empty and hollow. Kili wanted to see him smile, he wanted to see those dimples and that spark in those eyes, but slowly he was realising there was no affection towards him. He loved the blond more than anyone in his life, but Oaks did not love him back. Their last intercourses felt forced, and as much as he loved dominating and fucking him, he wanted to feel wanted. He wanted the wild Oaks he had before, he wanted to feel needed and loved. But with every passing week he felt rejected. Oaks didn’t look at him any more, he avoided some duties especially those when they were alone. He didn’t touch him, or smile at him. And one day when he saw sadness in those beautiful eyes, he pulled his hand back. He wanted him so much, but the love in him forced him to pull back. Love was not about forcing a person who did not love you back. So he stopped.

His heart immersed into bitterness only soothed when he held his daughter, he loved the tiny baby, and see the glow of blond hair he hoped she would be blond just like his father in law. He wanted his little blond princess, and he wanted to see her happy.

When Fili heard they were going to London he was surprised. The last weeks were difficult. His master’s lust for him had ended, he stopped seeking him out and proposing. And it hurt so badly. He wondered how much the trip was due to a real need, and how much as a reason to get rid of him. That thought really hurt him, he liked being at Silvan Hall, he liked Eowyn and Bofur, and slowly it felt like home.

The coach ride was long. They sat opposite each other in silence, until they stopped at the luxurious inn.

Fili grimaced hearing that there wasn’t a room for him, but his master seemed not to mind or care.

Kili observed the blond fold the clothes and arrange everything, and he felt his plan was the only thing he could do. But he wanted him one last time, to feel him to love him one last time.

“It’s cold in here.” He complained.

“Do you want me to put more wood into the fireplace?” Fili asked quickly.

“No... I want you to come here.” His master’s voice made him jump.

“Yes, Sir...” The blond lowered his head sadly. Kili almost regretted asking, but he just had to get one more night. One last night.

As he was pounding into the blond a few moments later he realised he would always love him. He loved his hair, the smell of his skin and the taste of his lips, the sound of his voice and the dimples. He loved the way his body took him in, pulling him down to the core. He loved how the blond always reacted to him, as his cock always hardened during sex. It was so easy to make him cum, to drive him crazy. The blond never refused him, but even that night Kili could see some protest in his eyes. It was his last time, and he was going to get the most out of it possible.

Fili felt dirty and used. His master needed a warm body in bed and he was conveniently around. He wanted him so much, he wanted to feel loved and that was the one thing he would never get.

As they drove to London they sat silently in front of each other. Fili could feel those dark eyes look at him deeply with some kind of weight.

Suddenly the Earl said two words which surprised the blond so much he had no idea how to react. “Suck me...” There was a dare in those dark eyes, some sort of magical entrancing power.

“But, Sir...” Fili gazed out into the empty countryside, he thought of the coach driver, but there was no way he could overhear.

“Don’t make me repeat...” Kili some with a threat.

As the blond knelt on the floor and gently traced his legs he was thrilled beyond belief. He never made a request like that before, it was the first time he asked the blond to do something he thought as downgrading. Like a common whore on Lad’s Lane. As Oaks took him into his mouth and sucked gently, Kili moved to meet his moves. His last request from him, the last memory he would get. The last divine forbidden pleasure.

When he was done the blond did not look at him at all. He gazed out of the window, and on his face Kili could see the sadness.

“You’re not happy in my service and at Silvan Hall.” Kili tried to speak without emotion, the blond gazed at him surprised.

“You have served me very well... so don’t worry I’m not planning to fire you.” Kili quickly assured him. “I would like to send you to Dunbar in Scotland, that’s the second property my wife brought into the marriage. I’d like you to make sure everything is in order.”

Fili inhaled deeply with pain realising the Earl wanted him away. The taste of his seed which he could still feel in his mouth, made him puzzled with everything.

“As you wish my master.” Fili did not look at him but out of the window hoping the Earl would not notice the tears in his eyes. He knew it was a promotion, a plenipotent was the post he was trained for, but it hurt so much. The idea that it was the last time together and he would never see him hurt so bad, he just wanted to die.

\-----

Dori could tell something was wrong the moment Fili walked in. He saw some kind of desperation in his eyes and he got really worried.

“Is my uncle at home?” Kili asked the servant.

“No, he hadn’t been here in three months.” Dori informed.

“Do you know where he is?” Kili’s eyes became narrow and menacing.

Dori hesitated, the Duke did not want anyone to disturb him, but offending the Earl was bad business, especially for a servant.

“I have a vague idea, but I don’t know the address.” Dori told him.

“Get me the address and you’ll be rewarded.” Kili told the old servant.

“I’ll find out.” Dori grimaced feeling there would be a huge storm when the heir finds what the Duke had in fact been doing.

“Find me a new valet.” He told the old servant.

“Yes, Sir.” Dori nodded slowly puzzled with the order.

\-----

“What the hell happened?” Dori pulled Fili into the nearest room.

“I’m going to be his plenipotent.” Fili slowly told him trying to hide the depression and tears.

“You stupid kid!” Dori embraced him. “I told you not to engage emotionally!”

Fili just began crying as if the whole world had just collapsed.

\-----

The next day Fili got a carriage, Power of Attorney documents and the Earl’s seal, and he was off to Scotland.  It felt so bad to go that he just felt numb and dead.

When he got there he found the property in good shape. The Earl’s relative Nain had overseen it a few times, and everything was in best order. The staff nice and helpful, and the management very efficient. The whole trip was just a ploy to get rid of him, Fili quickly realised as he wrote his report to the Earl. Scotland was beautiful, but nothing could fix his broken heart.

“It’s nice to see you lad!” A merry voice startled him.

“Sir!” Fili bowed politely.

“I was hoping to see you again.” Gandalf gazed at him with a smile.

“Were you Sir?” Fili was surprised.

“I finally know who you look like!” Gandalf’s face was unreadable.

“I’m not sure I want to know... it’s probably just a coincidence.” Fili just shrugged and invited the man into the house and ordered the servants to make dinner. “Please take a seat dear Sir.” He showed the man into the elegant dining room.

“Coincidence and fate are funny things. You have her eyes and her smile.” Gandalf told him slowly.

“Whose eyes and smile?” Fili was stunned.

“Your mother’s, her name was Eliza Steward and she was from the granddaughter of Viscount Goderich. Her grandma was German or Norwegian, I can’t recall correctly.” Gandalf smiled at him.

“How do you know about her?” Fili was struck by lightning.

“Denethor Steward her brother was an old friend of mine. That was before he went mad and got locked in Bethlem.” Gandalf spoke with some kind of irony in his voice. “He deserved that for sure, he took your mother’s inheritance and lost it while playing cards.”

“I have no idea about her family.” Fili confessed.

“There is not much family to talk about, you do have two cousins. The older Boromir holds the title now, Faramir is studying in Oxford. He’s a very bright lad.” Gandalf began talking about his family.

“The title?” Fili had no idea his mothers had that kind of noble blood in her, he always assumed she was just a Lady.

“Clayton of Marden. Your grandfather was a baronet.” Gandalf told the stunned boy. “The family does not have much money now, but Boromir is doing a great job managing the old property, bringing it back to shape and paying for his brother’s studies. I bet they would both like to meet you.”

“Meet a servant...” Fili hissed with spite.

“You’re not a servant any more.” Gandalf mused. “Not that you look happy because of this change in your life.”

Fili just gazed at him.

“I’m not surprised the Duke and Earl wanted you so close...” Gandalf mused with some kind of delight.

“Why would they?” Fili was stunned.

“Well because of your father of course! You look so much like him... The duke really loved him... not that that bastard loved him back, sorry to call your father such a vulgar name.” Gandalf began talking.

“My father?” Fili was so surprised he couldn’t grasp what the old man was saying.

“The previous Earl Moray.” Gandalf reminded him. “Villi Oakenshield.”

Fili felt as if he was going to faint first time in his life. “What?”

“You truly had no idea?” Gandalf mused. “It’s an old story, but what a fascinating one... Your father seduced your mother hoping to get the old Marden money, but when he learnt the money was gone he found a better source of income. He seduced Dis Durin and when she got pregnant Thorin forced them to marry. Not that he was thrilled to have his former love as a brother in law.”

“Why does Earl Moray use the last name Durin?” Fili spoke in pale trembling lips.

“Thorin probably insisted.” Gandalf did not pay mind to that detail. “Too bad the old Oakenshield fortune is gone... it was such a beautiful property... the only thing left is the title. Villi was not really good with money...”

Fili was shacking, everything the old man told him was too much. That would mean... that would the Earl... that he was his brother. That they were family.

“You look like you need a glass of whiskey.” The old man gave him a glass. “Now let’s talk about what you’re going to do now.”

“I have no fucking idea...” Fili inhaled desperately.

“For starters, I would advise meeting your cousins and later going back to the Earl.” Gandalf told him with a smile. “There is no point being here... Nain is taking good care of the Scottish properties.”


	15. Chapter 15

When Kili got the address he was surprised it wasn’t one of their properties. He had never heard of the place, but was relived it was on the road to Brighton. That was an area of the country with good inns and lots of friendly faces. His new valet sat silently in front of him all the way, and Kili missed Oaks terribly, not that Lindir was a bad valet. He did his job correctly.

When they arrived at the huge hall, Kili just blinked stunned. When he heard of ‘Bag End’ he hadn’t imagined a castle on the cliffs.

A maid opened and after a short introduction he was warmly invited in.

“The family is eating dinner in the dining room, please follow me.” The woman showed him in calmly.

“Kili?” His uncle stopped with a spoon midway to his mouth.

“Good afternoon uncle, I’m sorry I’m late for dinner...” Kili pretended he was invited and simply sat down looking carefully at all the people at the table. A short blond man with blue eyes, probably his uncle’s new love. A small boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes, an old man he had a vague memory of from some posh event in London, a few other people.

“Dear friends, may I introduce my nephew and hair, Earl Moray, Kildare Durin.” Thorin calmly introduced him.

“It’s a pleasure the meet you.” The blond next to his uncle greeted him warmly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kili told him with a smile. “I came all this way to tell you the good news personally, Tauriel gave birth to a beautiful baby daughter three weeks ago. We called her Mathilda.”

“That truly is good news.” Thorin smiled happily.

"What a beautiful name." The blond added.

After dinner the men went for a glass of whiskey, and Kili carefully observed the handsome blond his uncle was gazing at.

“Kili, this is Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin brought him closer predicting what his nephew wanted.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kili shook the smaller hand gently.

For three days Kili was overly polite. He carefully observed his uncle and Bilbo, and he noticed the deep connection they shared. When Bilbo's family left, and the Paladin’s were a really noble and good family, Kili continued to watch them like a hawk.

One evening as only the three of them were left in the room he decided to face them.

“So you’re planning to stay here?” Kili asked his uncle head on.

“Yes, at least for the time being.” Thorin grunted.

“Good, as long as you come with Bilbo for Easter at Silvan Hall.” Kili voiced his demand.

“So you’re not going to say anything about this?” Thorin asked surprised, he assumed the lack of topic was just preparation for an assault.

“No, as long as you’re both discrete, all that matters is you being happy.” Kili finally confessed the results of his deep gloomy sleepless nights. “So officially you’re a friend of the family?”

“That’s the best way to put it.” Bilbo grunted.

“If you want a piece of advice, move around... we have so many properties no one would notice that way.” Kili smiled at them.

“You’re honestly not going to fight about this?” Thorin was still surprised.

“Nope!” Kili laughed. “Have a good life, and I hope it lasts, I don’t want you roaming about without supervision again!” He smiled at Bilbo. “Easter!” He voiced again.

“We’ll be there.” Thorin nodded.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning, I need to make sure my wife is managing our daughter.” Kili smiled and left them alone.

“Now that was surprising, you said he’s going to kill us both.” Bilbo laughed.

“I’m simply shocked...” Thorin told him with a smile. “But that did sound like a blessing.”

“Indeed it did.” Bilbo replied and laughed happily.

\-----

Kili arrived back in London a few days later, on the way he decided to inspect a few more investments and properties. He wanted to get to Silvan Hall fast, but duties delayed him yet again. He had a lot of documents to deal with, Balin was pressing for some meetings, and before he knew it he had been in London for a month. He got the letter from Oaks, and he was now certain that at least one property was properly taken care of. He missed him so badly that he kept wishing to wake up with the blond in his arms. His new valet was okay, but he wasn’t Oaks. Kili had to tell him almost everything... not to mention the gazed he got from the valet clearly suggested this valet wanted to share his bed. But the dark hair did not work for him... in fact no one would ever work for him.

\-----

Fili took the old man’s advice and on his way back to London he stopped at Clayton Hall. The property was not as glamorous as Silvan Hall or the other properties he had seen. It was a small hall, surrounded by derelict tenant houses and fields. Some cows and farm animals.

When the carriage stopped in front of the house a poor looking maid told him the master was overseeing the fields. Fili went on foot, seeing a group of farm workers in the distance he concluded they would know where the owner was.

He approached them and noticed their worries glares, only one was looking at him with confidence.

“May I help you Sir?” the blond without a shirt asked calmly.

“I’m looking for Boromir Steward of Marden.” Fili told him confidently awaiting instruction as to where the master was.

“And how can I be at service to you?” The blond noticed unfazed. Fili glanced again at the wide chest, long blond hair and strong built.

“It’s a personal matter...” Fili told him slowly.

“I wonder what Duke Erebor’s plenipotent needs from a poor man like me... but you can explain on the way to the hall.” Boromir Steward, baronet of Marden pulled on his work shirt.

“I’m here because someone told me this is the place to look for.” Fili began slowly.

“Look for what?” Boromir mused with serious glare.

“For my mother’s family.” Fili admitted.

Boromir stopped in his steps. He gazed at the blond critically and finally spoke. “If you assume claiming blood relation will bring you fortune in life you are mistaken.”

“It’s not about fortune, it’s about having family.” Fili confessed.

“Tell me about that then, because from all I know the only family I have is the brother I have in Oxford.” Boromir added slowly.

“My mother was Eliza Steward.” Fili told him slowly.

“And where have you been hiding all these years?” Boromir asked curiously.

“I have been serving Duke Erebor the last fifteen years.” Fili admitted.

“So what are you searching for? We don’t have much money... We’re barely managing with Faramir’s university fees.” Boromir noticed sternly.

“It would be nice to have at least two people related to me in the world.” Fili confessed. “My mom died when I was a small boy, I have no memory of my no good father... Duke Erebor sent me to school and trained me... but he’s not my family. Sometimes I look at maids and cooks and I feel jealous because they at least have someone... not like me.”

“You know that a relation to us might mean inheriting a very nasty psychiatric illness?” Boromir noticed sternly. “Our father went crazy, he always was pretty crazy but the last ten years he was a pure loon.”

“You seem pretty normal.” Fili just shrugged.

Boromir laughed at that. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“Am I invited?” Fili smirked back.

“Always.” Boromir smiled and guided him into the shabby hall.

The next day Boromir wrote a short message to Faramir and two days later the younger brother showed up.

“What was so urgent you just had to have me come back? Are we broke? Did the crops fail?” Faramir began asking questions.

“No...” Boromir just smiled. “It turns out dear brother that we have one more mouth to feed. Faramir, this is Fili our cousin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Fili extended his hand to the younger blond brother with green eyes.

Faramir stood there stunned. “Cousin?”

“Aunt Eliza’s son.” Boromir told him slowly.

Faramir gazed at the blond, then to his brother and back. “He does look a lot like her.” He finally admitted.

“So he’s the smart one?” Fili noticed.

“You have no idea!” Boromir hugged him and dragged both to the dining room.

After a few days at his mother’s family home Fili really felt like home. Both brothers welcomed him with wide open arms. Without question, with warmth and acceptance. The older Boromir was focused on maintaining the old hall and rebuilding the family fortune, the younger Faramir was into philosophy and literature. And soon Fili realised why the older brother was so insistent on the younger studying. Faramir was made for higher things. The week there he put away his fancy clothes and did his best to help out. He made some suggestions about running the property, and Boromir encouraged him to make chances. The day he left he promised to write often and felt sure that he had a place to come back to if his life really went to hell with the Earl.


	16. Chapter 16

Kili was so shocked to see Oaks in the hallway he had no idea what to say.

“May I have a word with you Sir?” Oaks asked him calmly.

“Yes, of course Oaks.” Kili nodded at him and showed him into one of the rooms.

“What would you like to talk about?” Kili asked slowly seeing the blond a bit unsure and worried.

“I would like to return to my previous post.” Fili finally managed to say under the firm strong glare of his master.

“You want the job of the valet instead of plenipotent?” Kili mused for a moment.

“If that’s not a problem for you Sir... I hope you were content with my previous service...” The blond spoke in a low hesitant voice.

“I did hire a new valet but he’s...” Kili did not know what word to chose. “I thought you wanted to change your life... you didn’t seem happy at your previous post...”

“I would prefer to serve you Sir.” Fili admitted in a low voice. “But if my service is not welcome...”

Kili gazed at the blond realising it was difficult to admit what he wanted. He seemed determined but had problems facing him.

“You know what coming back into service means...” Kili reminded him in a low voice.

“I do Sir...” The blond blushed and did not look at him.

“Prove it...” Kili growled. “Prove how much you want to serve me again...”

Fili looked up into those hypnotic dark eyes, and on trembling legs he walked up to the Earl.

“Yes, Master...” He inhaled and standing just a foot away he went down to the floor. He gazed up into his master’s eyes, and with a smile he opened his trousers and let his fingers glide over the firm erection. As he was taking him into his mouth he could only admit he missed it. He missed the look of lust on his lover’s face. He felt his hand gentle caress his hair as he was sucking with force.

Suddenly the brunet pulled away and leaned in just to whisper. “If you want to prove it, you’d better fuck me...”

“As you wish...”Fili got back on his feet and pushed his master into the desk behind him. He slowly pulled down his trousers and traced those long beautiful muscular legs. He loved him, he loved him so much it hurt. He felt the impatient hands of his master open his trousers just to pull him out and caress him with insistence. His master’s legs went around his hips and soon he reached down to trace his entrance with his fingers.

Kili loved the feeling of the strong cock breaking him in half. He saw so much emotion in the blond’s blue eyes. So much lust and need that he just had to pull him down into a deep kiss. They kissed and kissed on end.

“I do admit... you got your job back...” Kili smiled as Oaks was wiping his body from the sea of cum.

“Thank you Sir...” The blond bowed playfully.

“Now I need to figure out what to do with my new valet...” Kili growled correcting his clothes.

\-----

Lindir was standing in the corridor with the biggest hard on in his life. Just one peak and he closed the door silently before his master noticed him. He could tell his master liked men, but he would have never predicted that the Earl liked being fucked. The blond was fucking him so strongly and relentlessly, that it was evident they were lovers. No wonder his master wasn’t interested in him... he noticed disappointed.

But his disappointment grew when he got a message from the majordomo that he was being transferred into Duke Rutland’s service. He was given time to pack and recommendation letter.

“Duke Rutland has been complaining about the lack of a good valet, and after careful consideration I have made the decision to transfer you to his service. You’re a prime valet and I am confident you will not bring me shame in his service.” The Lord spoke quickly not giving him a chance to speak, and soon Lindir was in a carriage and out of the door, still too stunned to know what really happened.

\-----

Having Oaks back meant less stupid questions, more help and work done. Oaks knew a lot about financial documents and law and his presence was a true blessing. But the real reason for joy were the nights, full of passion and love. Nights full of warmth and safety. Kili loved him so much that having him back felt exhilarating. Soon everything was done and it was time to go home, to Silvan Hall, to his wife and child.

“Pack us, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Kili told him slowly. “But before you go sit down.” He demanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Oaks took a seat.

“I want you to know that if we go back... you are not to avoid my bed.” Kili demanded.

“But the Lady...” Fili spoke quickly.

“Do not worry about her. She’s my problem not yours.” Kili noticed sternly.

Fili looked down depressed, he tried to ignore the issue of his master’s marriage, but it was difficult to face the problem.

“My wife should not concern you much, she has nothing to do with this.” Kili assured him. “With whom I spend my nights is my business.”

Fili looked down depressed and sad.

“If you want to serve me... you have to disregard that.” Kili noticed. “I want you in my bed.” He stated firmly.

“If that is what you wish...” Fili finally chocked out.

“My only wish is to have you...” Kili confessed in a low voice and pulled him down into a kiss.

\-----

Coming back felt great, especially having Oaks with him again, Kili was scared to admit but the weeks without Oaks were dull and empty. Now he gazed at the valet with a smile, and glanced at the road.

“Do you think the coach driver would notice?” He suddenly asked.

“Would notice what?” Oaks asked surprised.

“Me fucking you... right now...” Kili shivered with anticipation.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that too...” Fili admitted.

“About me fucking you? Or about the driver noticing?” Kili taunted.

“Both...” Fili admitted kneeling in front of him with a sly smirk.

“You really like doing it...” Kili mused as the blond took him into his mouth yet again, it recently became a must.

“It tastes like candy...” The blond smirked.

“Give me your ass...” Kili demanded with a spark in his eyes. Without a moment of hesitation the blond pulled down his trousers and with a provocative smirk pushed his own fingers in.  “You just love to be fucked...” Kili kissed his neck sensually and pressed inside.

“You’d better fuck me fast...” Fili yelped as he movement of the carriage caused friction in between them. Kili grabbed his throat and forced him to lean back, as his fast moves were driving both of them crazy.

“Do you think he noticed?” Kili mused as they were cleaning up and correcting their clothes.

“Doubt it... even if he did, he won’t say a thing.” Fili smiled. “He’s Bofur’s brother...”

“Is he really?” Kili smiled.

“I’m certain.” Fili just smiled back radiantly happy.

\-----

“Do you think they finally made up?” Eowyn asked Tauriel as they were waiting for Kili to come back. He already gave the date in his last letter so they were waiting impatiently.

“Not sure...” Tauriel noticed. “Even if he probably never talked about his feelings.”

“The boys are just so hopeless...” Eowyn smirked.

“We need a plan.” Tauriel smiled back.

“Already working on that Darling...” Eowyn gently kissed her and went back to the baby.

“I’m going to wait for them.” Tauriel noticed the hour and rushed to the doorway.

“And we’re also going to wait for Papa...” Eowyn cooed at the tiny sleeping baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Kili just smiled seeing his wife at the doorway, he hugged her and rushed inside.

“She’s growing like a weed!” Tauriel complained. “And I’m reduced to the function of a cow!”

“You make it sound horrible!” Kili laughed.

“It’s all your fault! You’re the one who wanted to have a daughter!” She scolded him.

“And I’m a very happy man.” Kili gently kissed her cheek.

“I bet you’re tired, I’ll tell the staff to get dinner ready!” She quickly rushed to the kitchen.

“She can’t sit still not even for a moment.” Eowyn laughed from the stairs. She was carrying the tiny baby in her arms.

“Good to see Eowyn, and how is our little princess?” Kili kissed the baby’s head gently.

“She's fine... an angel not a baby, little crying, but she does eat a lot.” Eowyn laughed.

“You look great together!” Kili smiled happily.

“Dinner will be ready soon!” Tauriel ran in.

“How is the property doing?” Kili asked her.

“Blooming.” Tauriel admitted. “Yesterday I rode around the fields and everything is doing just fine!”

Kili gazed at her sternly. “What? I’m not pregnant anymore...” She hissed at him.

“Let me change before dinner and I’ll talk to you in a moment.” Kili told them seeing Oaks carry in the luggage.

\-----

Fili tried to ignore the pain seeing the Lady greet the Earl with so much warmth and love. He had to intake Eowyn carrying the baby in her arms and see the happiness on his face. He rushed with the luggage and tried to ignore them all. The moment he reached the master bedroom and placed the bags he felt the Earl’s warm arms go around him.

“Don’t cry, please...” The Earl begged him. He forced him to turn around and began kissing the tears off his face. “I had to marry... so please don’t hold it against me.” He continued planting sweet kisses.

Fili just gave back the sweet kisses and tried to forget everything.

\-----

They spent the night together just as the Earl had demanded, but Fili still had doubts. He didn’t want any problems, but the sweet arms were too sweet to reject. But the morning brought his worst nightmare. He was awakened by giggling.

“Finally!” Tauriel’s cheerful voice woke them both us. “I was getting tired of your prancing about.”

“Don’t forget to feed your daughter!” Eowyn scolded her cheerfully giving her the whining baby. “Stop scaring him, he looks so pale that I feel sorry for him.”

“He’s probably never seen any woman in his bedroom so stop making him feel uncomfortable...” Kili’s amused voice stunned him.

Fili gazed from Tauriel, to Eowyn, both in night gowns, highly inappropriate to sit in a man’s bedroom. Tauriel was his wife and she could do so, but Eowyn should not have been there. Not to mention Fili should not have been there and that he was naked under the sheets.

He realised both Eowyn and Tauriel knew he would be there, there was no surprise in their eyes.

“Well he’ll bloody well have to get used to it!” Tauriel gasped annoyed. “I have the right to walk in here any time of day or night I want!”

“And you’ll see things you have never dreamed of...” Eowyn joked.

“I have always wondered how two men do it.” Tauriel mused with a strange smile.

“If you weren’t holding my daughter I would slap you with a pillow!” Kili noticed. “I don’t ask what you two do in your bedroom so keep your eyes away from mine...” He growled.

“Can’t a girl be curious!” Tauriel laughed happily.

“You're too curious for your own good!” Eowyn took the baby from her when the feeding was finished. “Hey now you can use your pillow!” She laughed.

She sat next to Fili on the bed showing him the baby from up close for the first time. “Isn’t she the cutest things in the world?”

“She is.” Fili admitted with pain taking in the regular features of the child, tiny nose and puff of golden hair.

“Hold her Daddy!” she gave him the baby with a huge smile.

“I’m not...” Fili protested taken by surprised, he had no idea how to react or how to hold the baby.

“You are now.” Eowyn glanced at him with a huge smile. “Welcome to our little crazy family.”

“Welcome!” Tauriel kissed his cheek with a huge smile.

“Aren’t you two overdoing it a bit?” Kili laughed.

“No!” Tauriel smiled. “We had to wait so fucking long for you two, that we even considered getting you both drunk and pushing you in one bed just to see what would happen.”

“You’d just love to know what goes on, wouldn’t you?” Kili winked at her.

“Well truly yes dear husband, it has always been a certain prerequisite interest of mine.” Tauriel made an innocent face and folder her hands in her lap.

“Fucking great! I love you both, now get the fuck out of my bedroom!” Kili growled.

“Are you keeping him around?” Tauriel kissed Fili’s cheek again. “I want to see him smile more often!”

“I’m planning to keep him, just don’t scare him too much!” Kili admitted.

“I knew it!” Eowyn kissed Fili’s cheek. “This is going to be so fun to have you both here!”

When the girls finally left Kili wrapped his arm around him. “Sorry about them, they are a bit pushy...”

Fili had no idea what to say so he didn’t say anything. “If you want out... just say so... my wife is a very demanding woman...” Kili told him a bit worried.

“She knew?” Fili finally gasped.

“Of course she knew... she has been joking about me and you for months now.” Kili confessed.

“Are they?” Fili had no idea how to voice it.

“They fell in love when in school... so well since women don’t work for me at all... well I just didn’t mind.” Kili told him gently.

“That’s why you sent me to get her...” Fili realised.

“Tauriel missed her a lot... so I decided to arrange it.” Kili explained.

“If women don’t work at all for you... then how the hell did she get pregnant?” Fili added two plus two.

“The baby is mine if you’re asking. It took a while to work it out...” Kili confessed. “But it’s not like our marriage has been consummated.” He loved the shine he saw in the blond’s eyes hearing those words.

The blond suddenly kissed him and his eyes were filled with so much joy it was thrilling. “I’m so happy you came back to me...” Kili kissed him back and brought him much closer.

“I’m very happy too...” Fili smiled feeling the pressure build up yet again.


	18. Chapter 18

“Amanda and Emily get your brother and come back home! It’s time for dinner!” Kili yelled into the garden.

“They are always late...” Mathilda reminded him. She was sitting on a chair reading yet another book.

“You’ll be late too!” Kili just smiled at her.

“No, way Dad! I’m strategically close to the house!” She just winked and smiled showing two very distinct dimples under the blond curly tresses. Some of the staff still kept joking she was the child of his valet and not his. Not that Kili would mind that at all.

“Kids!” Eowyn yelled after Kili.

“Coming Nana!” Young Frerin rushed into her arms. He had golden curly hair and his mother's green eyes.

“You little rascal!” Eowyn laughed and carried the five year old inside the house.

“Daddy look what we’ve found!” Emily showed Kili a bird’s egg.

“Do you think we could eat it?” Amanda asked quickly.

“No Darling, you should put it back.” Kili took their hands and led them back to the garden. Both girls looked so much like him it was like a mirror image. They had really long curly dark hair and his black eyes, most people took them for twins but in fact there was a year difference between them, Emily was seven and Amanda was eight. “There might be a little bird in the egg, and its mother might be really worried the egg feel out of the nest. So now show me exactly where did you find it?”

“Over there!” Emily pointed and dragged him to see.

“Dad was right there is a nest there!” Amanda pointed.

“Dad is always right!” Emily scolded her.

“So now let’s figure a way to put it back in.” Kili smiled and gave Amanda the egg. Then with a huge grin he lifted her over his head.

“You’re the best Daddy in the world!” Amanda laughed in his arms as the egg was back inside the nest.

“Nah, I like Eme better!” Emily stuck her tongue out.

“We better hurry up or your mother is going to kill us all for being late...” Kili noticed and grabbed Emily and carried them both back.

“No Daddy, she’s only going to kill you for not bringing us back on time.” Amanda made him realise.

“You’re too smart for your own good!” Kili grinned.

“Eme!” Emily wiggled out of his embrace just to run up to Fili and demand to be lifted.

“You’re late again!” Fili scolded him with a smile.

“No, we’re not! I’m the head of this crazy family and I decide when we eat dinner.” Kili took on his earl tone and began giggling Amanda at the same time.

“Tell that to Tauriel!” Fili just laughed and walked inside.

When they finally sat down at the large table, all the kids in the right spots and four adults, Kili raised his hands to beginning the prayer.

“Thank Mahal for the wonderful family we are. Thank Mahal for the food he puts on our table and the happiness he fill our hearts with.” Kili spoke in a deep tone.

“And I will really thank Mahal if he finally gives me a second boy!” Tauriel patted her swollen belly. “For I swear this is the last time I’m doing this!” She complained.

“You look wonderful when you’re pregnant!” Eowyn cooed at her.

“More like the elephant we saw in Grandpa’s menagerie!” Mathilda hissed.

“I swear he shipped that dreadful thing just to make fun of me!” Tauriel complained to her husband. "The huge rabbits didn't help either..."

“He’s your father.” Kili reminded her.

“I got another letter from my brother!” Eowyn laughed. “He said I became an aunt once again, and he invited me to come to America!”

“You can’t go!” Amanda pouted.

“You’re our Nana!” Emily grimaced. “We’re not letting you go!”

“Are there Indians there?” Mathilda asked curiously. “Daddy could we all go?” She gazed at Kili with a huge demand in her eyes. Her blue eyes making it impossible for him to refuse.

“Maybe one day...” Kili just smiled back.

Thinking years back Kili would have never supposed his marriage would bring so much happiness, Eowyn a great friend and huge help, the four kids Tauriel gave him and the fifth on the way. And Fili. His half brother, his valet, his companion, plenipotent and everything in between. He was his everything. And as time passed he knew his life was complete, the chatter in the living room only confirming the one possible conclusion – this was how it was meant to be.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana - from Nanny  
> Eme - Scottish for uncle


End file.
